Falling Into You
by Lastofakind
Summary: Keitaro is about to lose everything and is falling apart. Will a person from his past be able to catch the falling peaces and put them back into one? M bad words and naughty things
1. Chapter 1

"Rain? Well it matches my mood." Keitaro said to himself as he walked down the flooded streets. His clothes were stuck to his skin. As the wind picked up he could feel a shiver run down his whole body. He was in a pair of old jeans with a long sleeve orange shirt. He came to a bus stop were he took a seat. He wondered where he went wrong. No, he knew exactly where he went wrong. "How could she even try and blame me? I'm not the hot head who swings her fist at anything she deems perverted!"

He sighed as the rain picked up. He didn't have an umbrella with him. He didn't expect it to rain when he stormed out of the house. It was like the gods were against him. "Aw hell let it rain... I don't care anymore..." The thirty year old closed his eyes as he took off his glasses. It felt as if the rain had stopped as a voice called out.

"What the heck are you doing out in the rain you dork?"

"_Dork? The only person to ever call me that was..." _He looked up as a yellow umbrella was held over his head. The person holding it came around as she sat next to him wearing a blue rain coat and red rain boots. "Sarah?"

"Hey I asked you a question! You're soaked to the skin!" The eighteen year old said as she hugged her coat closed. Keitaro looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I err... left the house when Naru got all angry at me."

"Jezz! What did you do this time?" She raised an eye brow as he chuckled.

"What did I do? _Tick_ it's always me that messes it up right?" Sarah moved closer to him, still keeping the umbrella over them. She could feel him shivering.

"H-hey now I didn't know it was a touche subject. You're going to get sick if you stay out here, come to my apartment. I got some of daddy's old clothes you can put on. We can talk about it there, ok?"

Keitaro only nodded his head as she helped him up off the bench.

* * *

Sarah's Apartment was actually quite big. She had her own office in one room and her bedroom with a full size bed. Her bathroom was quite big as well with a standing shower and a spacey sink. Her living room connected with the kitchen. Between the two was a small table with three chairs. In the Living room was a Sofa with a coffee table in front of it. She had a large flat screen hung on the wall with a DVD player and game system sitting on a shelf under it.

She must have just moved in as he looked around to find boxes of books, clothes, and other odd things. Sarah came out from the kitchen with two cups of tea and soda on a tray. She now wore a t-shirt with her overalls. Keitaro was given some sweat pants with a green shirt. Sarah sat the tray down on the table before taking a seat next to him.

"It's been a while. I haven't seen you since you left to finish school in America." Keitaro commented as he took the warm tea.

"Yeah, that was a little after your wedding. I graduated about a week ago. My dad helped me find this apartment and move here. But that's not what I'm interested in though. What happen?"

"It's a very _long _story..."

"Come on Dorkus talk!"

Keitaro rolled his eyes as he told her the events that lead to her finding him out in the rain.

* * *

"Move it or were going to be late!"

"Coming Honey!" Keitaro called to Naru only to get a smack on his head.

"I told you not to call me pet names, now move it!"

Keitaro held his head as they got in the car. "We've been married for four years now, why does it bother you for me to call you honey, darling, or sweet heart?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"But we're at home most of the time. Besides that when was the last time we've even shared the same bed?"

"Quit pissing me off and maybe I'll let you!"

They were quite as he started the car. They were late for class as they pulled out of their driveway. Their house was a three room, two bathroom house with a small yard in the back. Most of the time Naru had the house to herself. When Keitaro was done teaching his archeology class he would stay after and work with Seta till late night.

Keitaro was making a name for himself in Todia. He even had a chance to have dinner with the Dean. Sadly Naru wasn't having as much luck as him. She was able to get a job teaching Todia hopefuls. She was known to get ninety nine percent of her class to pass, but the complaints of her insults and sometimes physical abuse to her students has made their way up to the Deans desk. He was about to fire her weeks ago but, lucky for her Keitaro had such a good relation with the Dean that he was able to talk him out of it.

Keitaro parked in his place next to Seta's van. Naru jumped out as she started to hurry to her class room. She heard someone yelp as her skirt was pulled down to her knees. "Damn it Keitaro you bastard!" She screamed spinning around as her fist made contact. Time seem to go into slow motion as she noticed the pale expression on Keitaro face as he watched in horror. She could make out the balding, elder man as he went flying into a car. The car dented as the alarm went off. The elder man laid on the ground as Keitaro ran to his side. "Oh my god! Dean Yosi, are you alright? Someone call an ambulance!"

"D-Dean!" Naru stuttered as people gathered around.

Later that night when the Dean was awake in the hospital He had a cast on his left arm, both his legs, and his neck was in a brace. He was met by Keitaro and Naru who held flowers.

"Mr. Yosi I'm so sorry fo-"

"Save it Young lady! The first time I got word about you laying hands on a student I was ready to fire you that second. If your husband wasn't around when I read the letter you would have been ban from our campus! I am sorry for doing that to you, but violence is never the answer. Narusegawa you are fired from your teachings and are no longer welcome on our campuses!"

"But Mr. Yosi you can't-"

"Oh yes I can! I had enough of the complaints I've been getting and now you assaulted _me!_ I cannot let this slide young lady!"

"Naru let me talk with him." Keitaro said as he led her out of the room. He closed the door as he turned back to the dean. "Sir, please don't fire Naru!"

"Keitaro... I like you. You're a hard worker and a good teacher who has done outstanding work in our archeology department. Your wife I will agree is an excellent teacher. I heard she lays hands on a student and you asked me to give her another chance. I did, and now she assaults me! I'm sorry Keitaro but I can't just turn my head on this matter. I can't have a teacher assaulting people."

"Mr. Yosi I know if I talk with her-"

"You said this last time! I'm sorry Keitaro but my mind is made up, she's gone and if you can't except that then I will have to let you go too."

"T-then I'm sorry Mr. Yosi you're going to have to let me go too!" The Dean stared at Keitaro for a moment before he cleared him throat.

"Clear out your desk Urashima, I want your office cleared out by noon."

"W-wait, what?"

"You said if she goings you go, right? Then I want you gone from the campus by noon tomorrow. Goodbye Urashima Keitaro you've been a wonderful asset here at Todia. I'm sorry to see you go." At first Keitaro was in shock till the Dean shook his head and said "That's the bed you laid for yourself young man."

Keitaro hung his head as he open the door. "I-I'll have my desk empty by noon sir."

"I'm sorry Urashima; I'll miss having you around."

Later that night Naru locked herself in their room. She was crying, screaming, and hitting objects in a fit of anger.

"_Why? Why me? Why?"_ She screamed over and over as Keitaro sat outside of the room.

"Naru please let me in! I know this is hard on both of us but I know we can get through this."

The door slammed open as Naru glared at him. "This is all your fault!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me! If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be in this damn mess!" Keitaro blinked at her. He was dumbfounded by this.

"How in the hell do you take this as my fault?"

"I-if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have this twitch. The one that makes me attack people for touching me. That and I'm sure if you argued with him longer he would have given in! Like I said it's all your damn fault that I was kick out of Todia! I worked so hard to get in only to have you throw it all way!"

"What...the..._fuck _are you saying? How is this in any way my fault?"

Naru's jaw dropped at this. "I told you why, you son of a bitch! Why I married a retard like you is beyond me."

"That's enough! Naru I love you, but you're taking this to far damn it! Was I the one who punched the Dean? No! I put my inter career on the line for you! I was fired trying to defend you and you blame me?"

"Yes you damn baka! It's all your damn fault and you know it!" Keitaro glared at her till he went to put on his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I'm going to stay at Haitani's and Shirai's for a while."

"You're leaving me? Are you _fucking _serious?" She watched as he started out the door. "Keitaro!" He slammed the door shut. She ran to the window as he started down the road. "Keitaro!"

* * *

Sarah blinked as she listened to Keitaro. "That's what happen? I-I mean you can't work for my dad anymore because of all this?"

"Yep..."

"What about the other girls, do they know?"

"By now they do. They don't live in the Inn anymore though."

"What?"

"Yep, a little after you left and we moved into our house the girls went their separate ways. Motoko went back to the God Cry School and stays with some new friends during school days. Shinobu lives with Su in their own house. Mutsumi has an apartment close to the university. Kanako was in London last time she called. Mitsune is the only one who still lives at the inn now with all the new girls."

"All new girls! Really?"

"Yep, I haven't learned all their names but they moved in about two years ago."

"I missed a lot since I've been gone. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well when you found me I was on my way to Haitani's." They looked out the window as lightning pierced the sky.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You can sleep on the couch and let Naru cool off."

"Are you sure?" Sarah went to her room and came back out with some blankets and a pillow.

"Here, I'm sure she needs some time to cool off. Tomorrow you can go kiss and make up with her."

"Thanks, really I mean it thank you." He started to make a bed when Sarah came back out with more blankets and pillows. "What are you doing?"

"It's been a while and you know what's going on with everyone. I want you to catch me up." She started to move the table before making a bed next to the couch.

"But you have a bed."

"Duh! I just got done saying I wanted to be out here with you." She lay down as she looked up at him with her blue eyes from the floor. "Come on now, catch me up on things. It's been like four years."

* * *

Keitaro woke up in a bit of a haze. He was used to waking up on the couch, but the second he noticed he wasn't in his house he shot up from his spot. Looking around he remembered he was in Sarah's apartment. Looking down he found himself blushing at the young girl. She took off her overalls and t-shirt in the middle of the night to expose her developing body. She had on yellow bike shorts with a black tank top. He could make out her hips and breast now. The little girl he remembered was now a young adult. He watched her sleep for a bit before he tried to get off the couch. Sarah grunted as she rubbed her eyes. "Hey dummy, where do you think you're going?" He wanted to blush at her smile as she rapped the blankets around herself.

"I'm heading home. I only hope Naru's cooled off by now." Sarah looked around a bit as she found her overalls. Slipping them on she reached for a box that read 'Dad's old clothes' as she threw him a pair of jeans. Keitaro went into the bathroom to chance as Sarah got up and headed for her room. Minutes later the two came out and started putting on their shoes.

"I want to come with you."

"I'll be fine on my own." Sarah sighed as she put her blue cap on.

"If you say so, here is take my number, I'm going to see my dad. Keep in touch with me will ya, I wanted to catch up with the old gang."

"I'll call you when things are back to normal." He went turn to her to say goodbye. He looked into her deep blue eyes that could draw you in. Her smile was sweet and innocent as she tilted her head. "Hey, what's with the dreamy look?" Keitaro quickly started out the door, leaving Sarah confused.

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night here." Again Sarah gave a light heated smile as she waved goodbye to Keitaro. She felt herself feeling depressed as she put her shoes on before grabbing her helmet and backpack. Locking her door she headed down the stairs to the exit. Outside she went to the back as she unlocked her bike from the steps rail. She would have bought a car but seeing as her license was American she would have to jump through hoops to get a Japanese's one. Her ten speed would have to do. Strapping on her pink helmet she adjusted the white pack before taking off.

It took her a half an hour to get to Todia. Parking her bike next to a pole she chained it up. She knew the grounds by heart as she made her way to her dad's office. Peeking inside she spotted him trying to glue an old bowl. "Hey dad, how are you?" Seta looked back at her as his smile light up his face.

"What, you too grew out of drop kicking me?"

"Come on pop's I'm not a little girl anymore." She failed to notice the fading of his smile due to her comment as she hugged him. She looked at the door that read 'Urashima' on the glass. After letting go of her father she went to look inside the office.

"Err... I got some bad news about my part timer."

"Yeah I know all about it."

"Hm?"

"I found him walking around in the rain last night. I brought him back to my place and he told me all about it." She closed the door before going over to the table. Picking up a broken plate she started to glue it.

"Oh? So you know if he got home ok? Or did his wife come looking for him?"

"He stayed the night." She stretched a bit before winching in pain. "Ouch! Gezz I'm sure!" She looked back as her dad stood stiff as a statue. The cigarette he had in his mouth fell to the floor.

"He stayed the night... left you sore..." She blinked a few times before breaking out in a blush. Taking the plate she was gluing she broke it over his head.

"Damn it you pervert! He slept on the couch, I'm sore from falling asleep on the floor!"

"Oh! Um why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"I fell asleep catching up on the old gang." Again she felt depressed as she turned back to the broken plates. "I can't believe the old gang split up like that."

"That's life for you sweet heart. I wonder what all the new girls are like though. Keitaro hasn't been back there since him and Naru moved out so he can't tell me anything about them. Ema's the only one I've met since she started here."

"Strange seeing as he's the Landlord of the place."

"Not anymore, Naru took the deed some time ago."

"What?"

"After the gang left she made the argument to him that it would be easier to get new people if she was the landlord." Again Sarah found herself drained.

"I got to go dad, I'll be back Tuesday to get ready for the entry test." She hugged him goodbye as she started out only to turn back around. "By the way dad, way to be a hentai when I told you about Keitaro staying over."

"Simple misunderstanding..."

"Dad, you though we had sex!" She wanted to punch him as he acted like he was having a heart attack."Oh come on dad! Here let's say he wasn't marred and he stayed the night, we have sex. Heck after wards I ask him to stay the whole week! Would it bother you then?" Again she wanted to punch her father as he was on the floor grabbing his heart and head.

"Why? Why would you put that image in my head?"

"Dad, this is so lame of you! I'm not a-"

"I know, I know! You're not a little girl. But to me you will always be _my _little girl. I faced a lot in my times but the idea of you growing up scares the crap out of me."

"So it's not the idea of Keitaro and me having a week of sex that bothers you?" This time she laughed as he fell to the floor again crying as he held his head.

"Uh... to answer that truthfully I say if Keitaro became your lover it wouldn't bother me. Heck I use to toy with the idea of you marrying him. Now stop putting images in my head!"

"You're a pervert for even thinking about it in the first place! Now if you excuse me I have to get back home." Sarah left her father as she shook her head. Heading back to her bike she grabbed a book of classes for the coming semester. Putting it in her backpack she unlocked her bike. "God damn it my old man pisses me off sometimes." she said to herself as she headed down the road. "Getting all weird like that. Ha~ then again me talking about sex like that was a bit much. _Gah_ did I really talk about having sex with Keitaro for a whole week? Maybe I'm the hentai here."

She gave a deep sigh as she started to get lost in her own thoughts. "If he wasn't marred I wonder what we _could_ have done last night." She blushed as her thighs tighten around the seat.

"Hey watch it!" Snapping out of her daydream she swerved in time to miss a dog walker.

"Sorry!" She heard her phone go off as she stopped her bike. The caller ID said 'Keit-Dork' as she answered. "Hey dork I was just thinking about yo-

Wait what happen now?"

* * *

A jump backwards as Keitaro left the apartments

Keitaro quickly got himself out of the apartment as he did everything he could to hide his blush. As he started the walk too his bus stop. "I can't believe that was Sarah. Little Sarah who use to drop kick me or smash an object over my head. Now she all grown up... and in all the right places. _Gah the hell am I thinking! Seta would kill me!_" He grabbed his head before feeling his ring tangle in his hair. He looked down at the gold band. "Naru..." It hit him that for a moment he forgot he was even marred. "I'm sick in the head!" He told himself as he came to the stop. He sat as he waited for the bus. "It doesn't help she makes me sleep on the couch almost every night."

He got off the bus at his stop. Walking down the street he watched as a teenager walked by with a radio. "Hu, I have one just like that." He saw two more with a lamp and a game system. "Those clothes look familiar, so dose that lamp... wait a minute!" He started to run as he came to a group of people around a pile of his belongings that sat in the yard. "Hey get away from there! Put those down! Hey!" The group started to run off, carrying what they could only to leave a video game and one of his toothbrushes.

He went to open the door with his key only to find the locks have been changed. "Naru! Naru come on and open the door!" A window above him slid open as a pot was thrown down on his head.

"Get the hell away!"

"Be reasonable! You know we can't let it go on like this!" He waited for something to come down on his head. He felt a small object hit him as it made a ping sound on the cement. Looking up he saw Naru in tears.

"Your right! I'm filing for a divorce, now get lose asshole I'm calling the cops!" She slammed the window shut so hard the glass cracked. Keitaro slowly picked up the ring off the ground as he stared at it. He felt his world crash down around him as he leaned on the side of the house. Minutes later a cop car showed up. The officer was actually kind to him as he asked if he had a place to go. Keitaro thought about it as he sat in the back of the police car. He finally took out his phone as he made the call, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey dork I was just thinking about yo-"

"Sarah... Naru threw me out and said she's divorcing me."

"Wait what happen now?"

"I came home; my belongings were being looted off the front lawn. She changed the locks, and threw her ring at me. I'm sorry to ask this but... can I stay with you for a while."

"U-um yeah I'm on my way home now. Wait for me outside."

* * *

Sarah was out of breath as she pulled up to the front steps. Keitaro was sitting as starring at Naru's ring, tears fell from his eyes. "Keitaro I came as quick as I could." She huffed as she let her bike drop and she threw her helmet down. Putting her hands on his shoulders she leaned in close. "Keitaro, look at me!" She waited till he did so. "You're going to be ok you got it! Now let's go inside. Did you bring anything to wear?" He shook his head no.

"It was all looted..."

"That's right... I still have that box of my dad's clothes you can wear till we get you to the store." She said as she led him up to her apartment where she sat him back down on the couch. "You should take a shower. I'll dig up some clean clothes for you to wear tonight." She watched as he slowly went into the bathroom. Listening for the water she went to her room and picked out her clothes for the night. When she heard the water turn off she dug in the box as she took out some pj bottoms and a shirt. She knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Keitaro to give the ok before she cracked the door open and handed him the clothes. When he came out he started to head right for the couch.

Sarah took his arm and led him to her room. "S-Sarah wait!"

"You're not sleeping on the couch tonight!" She pushed the thirty year old on the bed. Keitaro sighed as he rolled on his side. He could hear the shower as Sarah took hers. He crawled under the covers as he stared at his wedding band. Taking it off, he looked over at the open window. He thought about throwing it out the window. He sat it down on the nightstand instead. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone crawling into the bed. Rolling over his eyes met the young blondes blue eyes.

"Sarah?"

"It's ok I'm using separate blankets. Get some sleep, tomorrow I'll take you to the store." The two were quite as they laid in the dark. Keitaro was glade the dark kept her from seeing the blush he had from smelling her shampoo. He rolled on his other side. "Hey Keitaro, can I ask you something?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why did you call me? Why not my dad or the rest of the old gang?"

He sighed as he rolled to his back. "I didn't call your dad from being fired and all. As for the rest of the girls... I think they might have already sided with Naru."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on you lived with them. Something goes wrong and this perverted baka gets the blame. Someone gets upset over anything, who did they come running to beat the shit out of? I'm sure as soon as Naru made her mind up on this divorce she called everyone of them."

"So what's different about me?"

"I'm not sure... I just felt like I could trust you."

Sarah snuggled herself on his chest. She wanted to giggle when he jumped from the sudden touch. "Whatever dork, Good night..."

Keitaro didn't sleep a wink that night. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute. His wife wanted to leave him, he was lying in bed with a young beautiful girl he knew since she was twelve, and his wedding band was on the nightstand. Things were getting messy for the poor man.


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I doing here? This is wrong, isn't it?" Keitaro asked himself as he looked down at the sleeping Sarah. During the night her tank top shifted to expose her breast. As much as he wanted to look away, he kept glancing down at her young body. Sarah's leg and arm was pinning him down as she nuzzled herself in him.

His hand slowly started to her tank top as he tried to cover her pink nipple. She shifted her body just at that moment causing him to cup her breast. He was thankful he wasn't his younger self who would nose bleed as she moaned, hugging him closer as his body stiffened. "Damn it! She has to wake up soon. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." He started to bump her a bit as she muttered a few curse words. She woke to looked up at Keitaro's still red cheeks.

"Morning, you want breakfast?" She asked as she sat up to look for her slippers.

"What do you have?"

"Cereal or I can make scrambled eggs."

"Cereal is good enough."

"After we eat let's head to the mall. You have any money?"

"I have some cash on me, I don't know about my debit or credit cards just yet."

"We'll stop at the bank first then." Sarah said as she left for the kitchen. Keitaro started to get out of bed himself when he spotted his gold wedding band on the nightstand. He picked it up and started to put in on, only to put it back down. With a deep sigh he found a pair of pink slippers as he went into the living room. Sarah came out with two bowls of cereal as she joined him on the couch, still in a pair of hot pants and a tank top. She flashed him a smile as she turned on the tv.

Keitaro smiled back as he took a bite of his cereal. "How was school in America?"

"Kinda easy actually. Growing up with all you Todia students must have rubbed off. I made the honor roll and I had colleges just begging me to enroll."

"Wow! What the heck made you come all the way back here?"

"I'm confident I can get in to Todia. I was thinking of following you and dad." Keitaro watched her try and hide a blush as she went back to the kitchen.

"So how many broken hearts did you leave back there? A girl beautiful as yourself must have been kicking guys off left and right." He chuckled when he heard her break the bowl.

"I-I err... I didn't date much actually. Most guys weren't into the whole tomboy thing." Sarah came back out as she took a seat next to Keitaro. "I tried to be girly for a while but it was driving me crazy. I... just couldn't find anyone who would take me for who I am."

She was quiet until Keitaro started to rub the top of her head. "I think you'll find that somebody one day."

She huffed before batting his arm away. "Don't do that! Its something you would do to a kid." Getting up she started for her room. "Get dressed, I wanna get this shopping done so we can relax later." He watched the young girls hips sway as she left. Next he looked at the line around his ring finger where the wedding band use to be.

"Someone who loves you for who you are... something I thought I had."

101010101010101010

Sitting on the bus both Keitaro and Sarah kept talking about the times back in the Hina inn. Once in a while he would ask her about America. Sarah would admit to enjoying life there but that she would always feel at home in Japan. They stopped at the bank to find Naru had indeed locked the debit and the credit cards. Lucky for him he had a checking account he once used to hide money from Mitsune in. As the bus pulled up at the mall the two made their way inside.

"Were do you wanna buy your clothes at?" Sarah asked him as they looked around the two story mall.

"Um well I always bought from there." He said walking up to one of the directory's and pointed to the store."

"Then lets get going." She said taking his arm as she started dragging him with her.

"Urishima Sensei! Hey!" The two stopped as a couple of men ran up to them. "Sensei is it true you were fired?"

"Yeah your our favorite teacher man! What other teacher can we talk about video games with during class." The two then noticed Sarah, who was still holding onto his arm. She was wearing baggy white cargo shorts with a red and black striped long sleeve under a black shirt. Keitaro himself was in a baggy blue shirt and jeans.

"H-hey uh... who's she? I um... though your wife was the type to get jealous easy."

"Dude is she a student?"

"Gah!" the two scream as they shot apart.

"No no! You misunderstand!" Sarah said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"If you walk with us I'll explain it to you." Keitaro offered as the two students nodded. The four then started to walk though the mall. Keitaro explain how he was now going though a divorce and and how Sarah was helping him get back on his feet to the two students.

"Dude that sucks! I'm never getting married."

"Tough luck Sensei. I remember having Your wifes class. She hit me for thinking I was looking up her dress when I was picking up my pencil. Now word is she put the Dean in the hospital? Wow!"

"Yeah dude, She hated me! Mostly after she found me reading a swim suit magazine in class. After that she kept calling me a pervert. Well Sensei were really going to miss you bro. The substitute we got now keeps going on and on about some place called Mola... something, I keep falling asleep."

"Is his name Seta Noriyasu?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Both men exclaimed.

"Thats my dad and Keitaro's ex boss."

"That cool, well we have to get going Sensei. We can keep in touch if your ever in the arcade."

"Yeah we work there, see ya bro!" The two students started to the closest exit as Keitaro and Sarah kept going to the clothing store. Once they found it Keitaro started to pick out clothes from the racks as Sarah started to look for sometime he could try on.

101010101010101010

Shinobu Maehara and Kaolla Su walked though the mall as class let out early. "Did you see Keitaro Sempai's office? It was empty." Shinobu said in a depressed tone.

"Seta wasn't around but after Naru told use how we walked out on her after he was fired..."

"I don't think he would actually do that." She sighed as she got lost in thought. "I wonder were Sempai is no- Uff!" She was cut off as she bumped into Su who stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it?" Su pointed to the clothing store were Keitaro was holding a shirt up to himself to see what it would look like.

Both girls were about to go running over to him when a blonde girl came over to show him a outfit. They slowly walked over as they watched him and the young girl laugh with each other. When they got close enough Shinobu did the best she could to hold back her emotions. "S-sempai?" As the two turn they were able to recognize who the girl with him was.

"Sarah!"

"Oh my god! Shinobu and Su!" The three group hugged as Keitaro held his ears from the high pitched screams. "Its been forever! How have to been?"

"Oh I've been busy with school and trying to learn how to run a country at the same time. Being a air to the thrown is a headache." Su answered in a stressed tone.

"Your going to be a queen soon?" Sarah asked in a bit of shock.

"When the time comes. My brother is running the show for now. I asked if I could at lest finish college before I return home. Don't worry though, I'm working on making it so any friend to the royal family will have full use of the royal airlines. You can come visit anytime you want in first class."

"That sounds like you have a lot to deal with. What about you Shinobu?"

"My classes for entrepreneurship and culinary arts takes up a lot of my time but I still have fun. I'm looking into buying a building to open my own restraint."

"Wow that impressive! Hey are you guys busy tonight?"

"No we have the weekends off." Su answered.

"Come hang out with us! We can make a night out of it. What do you think Keitaro?" The older man raised his eyebrow a bit.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. It's been a while since we had a party of any kind with each other."

"Hey we can have it at our place. I can cook a dinner and we can pick up something to drink." Shinobu suggested.

"I can't wait to see your house. Let us finish up here and well get going."

101010101010101010

The house Shinobu and Su shared was close to the beach. They had a four room, two story with two bathrooms. Shinobu was putting the finishing touches on dinner as Su and Sarah looked at the bottles of beer and liquor they bought. "Its ready! Come fix a plate." Shinobu called.

"I can't wait to have your cooking Shinobu. My mouth is watering!"

"Stop flattering me Sempai." Shinobu said with a deep blush. Her smile quickly faded when she noticed his ring was not on his finger. As Keitaro sat next to Sarah he took a bite of his food. "_Man _I've missed this so much!"

"Sempai, I know this might be a rough to talk about but... why did you leave Naru?" Keitaro and Sarah instantly stopped eating as they looked up at the two.

"I left her? She threw all my things out in the lawn and changed all the locks." Shinobu gave a sigh of relief as did Su.

"She even blamed him for her getting fired, threw her ring at him, told him she wanted a divorce, and to top it all off she called the cops on him. Did she tell you that too? Or how about how she froze his cards so he wouldn't have any money, did she leave that out too?" Sarah could by their faces what the answer was.

"I should have known when it come to Naru's side of the story to always question it."Su said in anger. "She made in sound like you left her after you screamed at her. She did tell us how she wanted the divorce."

"If she kicked you out then were have you been staying?" Shinobu asked.

"He's been staying with me at my apartment." Sarah answered for Keitaro.

"Have you talked to Naru at all?"

"No, I'm giving her some space. You know, give her a few days to cool off first. I think if I try now she'll try to send me into orbit." The girls gave a chuckle at Keitaro's last comment. "If she really wants this divorce then I'll go though with it."

Finishing dinner Su broke out the liquor. Keitaro took a beer from the case as Sarah poured herself a coke and rum mix. Shinobu and Su both had a bottle of sake they took shots from. For the first part of the night the girls caught up on old times as Keitaro listen on. He was half way though a six pack when Su's phone went off. Checking the caller ID she started a drunken chuckle. "It meh brother checking up on mez. I neez ta go answer it or he worry." She stumbled off the sofa and started up the stairs to her room. "I might bez a while... he don't know when ta shut up!" Again they could hear her drunken laugh as she went up to her room.

Shinobu kept staring at Keitaros empty ring finger. "Sempai... your welcome to stay here anytime you want."

"Oh... well thanks bu-"

"I-I mean we have a few extra bedrooms, were close to the beach, and not to far from the shops. You would like it here." Sarah tried to hold back her laughter. She knew what the inebriated Shinobu was thinking.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, I'm sure everything will work though." He said as Shinobu gave a very strange smile.

"Are you staying the night? You can stay up in my room if you want."

"I'll um... sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh that's no fun Sempai!" Shinobu said as she started to crawl toward him.

"Shinobu! Hey now think about what your doing here."

Shinobu put her finger to his lips. She giggled as she crawled on top of him, pinning him down. "Oh Sempai I know exactly what I'm doing." Sarah quit laughing as Shinobu's hand started move from his lips and down to his chest. "Let me take care of you tonight." Shinobu said as she started to lean in to his lips.

"H-hey Shinobu you need to stop!" Sarah said as she jumped from her chair. To her relief Shinobu went for his cheek instead as she started to fall asleep.

"Opps... I missed..." She muttered before starting to lightly snore. Keitaro carefully started to move her as he laid her down on the couch.

Sarah took the blanket off the back of the couch to cover her. "lets let her sleep here." She said making sure Shinobu was going to be alright. "Lets use one of those spare rooms."

"You... wanna share a bed again?" Sarah blushed a rose red.

"We don't have too. I was just thinking it would be easier for them to only have to clean one room tomorrow."

Keitaro thought about it for a second. "That... sounds reasonable enough." The two made their way Upstairs were they found the guest room. Sarah closed the door behind them as she took off her top over shirt. The moonlight coming in from the window light the room for them. "Don't look for a second." She told Keitaro. He kept his eye looking out the window while she took off her striped long sleeve shirt before putting the black one back on. "Its ok now."

Keitaro found a second blanket in the closet. Just as he turned around he saw Sarah taking off her shorts. "Gah! Sorry!" Sarah turn to him with a smile.

"For what? I said it was ok for you to look." She said as she slid under the covers. Keitaro though about the situation he was putting himself into. Sighing he took off his jeans and laid down next to her. Using the blanket he found to cover up with. Sarah picked her shorts up and dig in her pockets until she found her mp3 player. "You mind if I play some music?"

"Not really..." She looked around her play lists till she came to Nirvana. Hitting random she set it between them. "Its to bad those two got so tipsy that quickly. I think Su might have fallen asleep."

"You know when they wake up and find us in here like this..."

"I'll set my phone to wake us up early. Their going to be too hungover for an early morning." the two kept quite as the song played.

"Could you believe Shinobu? I wonder what the heck got into her?"

"Are you really that clueless you dork? She's had the hots for you for years."

"I didn't think she still did though."

"Well she made it obvious tonight, didn't she? Man you should have seen your face when she was all over you like that."

"Yeah? You started to look a little jealous for a second back there." He laugh as she squirmed.

"So what if I was?"

Keitaro gave a nervous laugh. "Wait... what?"

She giggled as she moved closer to him. "Your such a clueless dope."

"S-so you..." He trailed off as she took his hand. "Sarah... wait a second..." She let go of his hand as she sat up.

"Y-yeah that was my fault. It was the drinks talking, y-you know?" She was a little surprised when he took her shoulder. She noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding band for the first time that day.

"I-its not that I'm... not on the same page. I've been giving it a lot of though after Naru said she wanted the divorce. Those four years I had to be someone else every time I entered my own house. It's like she want to shape me into a whole different person half the time." Keitaro moved so he was sitting with her to on the edge of the bed.

"So you wanna go back to being single then?"

"Yep, I'm going to talk with her tomorrow about it."

"And... when you said you were on the same page?" Even in the moonlight Keitaro could make out her blush as he stroked her cheek.

"I'm still trying to get over everything that's happen so far for one. Also I am a little scared what your father would do to me if he found out I was even thinking about this."

"We can take it slow then... you know, see how it works out. Also don't worry about my dad. You'll be surprised what he's ok with." He could see how Sarah wanted to jump for joy at this. He took her chin as he kissed her. It started light and sweet as she started to relax. It deepen as she let him take her to the mattress. The two stopped as the mp3 skipped to the next play list as Nine Inch Nails song Closer came on.

"We can start taking it slow tomorrow..." She said, helping Keitaro take off his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah threw the shirt to her side she pulled Keitaro into another kiss as he rolled on his back to let her on top. She started to take off her tank top until her leg hit the volume button on her mp3. They both froze as Su could be heard though the walls as she yawned. Sarah got off of Keitaro and turned off her mp3 as Su could be heard leaving her room. Quickly getting under the covers the two acted like they were asleep.

Su open the door to the bedroom. She was a little shocked at seeing the two in the same bed. Even more so to find their clothes on the floor. Still sleepy she started back out in the hall and downstairs. Keitaro and Sarah both got out of bed as they put their clothes. "Well that was a mood killer! Actually its better we didn't yet anyway."

"It was one of those heat of the moment things."

"Moment of what, your tongue down my throat?"

"That was part of the moment... but yeah a little too fast."

"I mean heck! We haven't even been official for even a minute! Let alone the fact you're not even divorced yet. What the heck is wrong with us?"

"I don't know. Like I said we must have gotten caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Ha ha really? I guess you just lost control over my young, untouched body."

"U-untouched?"

Sarah giggled as she started to head for the door. "I'm going to see what's up with Su if ya wanna come with."

The two went down to find Su looking though the refrigerator. Taking out some of the leftovers she paused at the sight of the two. "You two seem to have gotten long quite well. He hasn't even divorced yet and you two are screwing around."

"Hey what's with the hostility?" Sarah asked as Su started to reheat the food.

"It just doesn't seem right! I mean Keitaro hasn't even talked to Naru."

"Ok I agree with you there, I should end one before starting the other." Keitaro noticed how seem to calm down after this.

"When you two had your wedding I kind of thought you two were going to last. I was so happy for you for having fulfilled a life's dream. I thought Naru would calm down after a while too. Then she kept calling to complain about her job and you. Then after a while it became only you. I laughed it off at first... for a year. I asked her a few times why she always seemed so unhappy and she never had an answer." The timer on the microwave went off but Su didn't even turn around. "I lost my appetite, you guys want it?"

"Hey is that breakfast? What time is it?" Shinobu asked rubbing her eyes as she entered the Kitchen. Keitaro checked his watch.

"It's two in the morning."

Shinobu let out a low growl as she sat at the counter and held her head. "I overheard you and I agree with Su. Sempai... that day on the roof when you confessed to Grandma Hinata about how you enjoyed seeing Naru naked and being beaten. Then after she said whatever bullshit... It took all my strength not to run up there and beat the hell out of you.

Su chuckled a bit at Shinobu. "Remember how Kanako was about to explode? Or what about Motoko who was ready to cut both their heads off. I myself had the remote to my Mecha-Tama-Chan with my finger just itching to push the button."

"No but I remember Haruka biting her cigarette in two and Mutsumi curling her fist till her knuckles were white." Shinobu added before Sarah continued.

"I had a bat nearby I was about to grab if Mitsune didn't get it first."

"W-wait, what are you guys saying?" Keitaro asked as the girls stared at him at first.

Three fists struck his head at the same time. Hold his head all three girls screamed "We though you two were complete fucking idiots!"

"For god sakes Sempai you are so slow at times!" Shinobu said rolling her eyes.

"I've been telling him that a lot lately." Sarah told her as Keitaro stopped rubbing his wound.

"To be honest Keitaro Sempai we tried to keep you from being with her that time on the blimp because well..." Shinobu stopped herself, not sure if she wanted to finish her statement. Su decided to finish for her.

"We saw this coming a mile away! Thing was we all got selfish about it and wanted you for ourselves. Looking back, just sitting you down and talking about it would have been the better approach." She looked at him as he just blinked at her. Face palming she turned away from him. "Then again we might have had to beat it into you..."

Keitaro started to fidget in his seat "So you guys are saying that you all..."

"Yes we all love you. Me and Kanako for sure. Su, Motoko, Mutsumi, and maybe Kitsune to an extent." Shinobu said as he blushed a deep red.

"Don't forget me Dork!" Sarah said as she gave him a playful push.

"Then after we all failed we thought maybe you guys were actually happy. That's all we wanted for you Keitaro... to see you happy. The both of you." Su said coming around the counter to hug his back.

"It broke our hearts but that was the price we thought we had to pay." Shinobu said taking his arm.

"We'll help you though this." Sarah took his other arm as Keitaro gave a sigh.

"Thanks... all of you." As the girls let go Shinobu started upstairs.

"I'm heading for bed guys, goodnight." They wish her the same. Su waited for her to get out of ear shot before turning to Keitaro and Sarah.

"I hope you two understand a little more why I was upset. I don't want you two pulling the same thing." She watched as they looked at each other. "It's your business what you two decide to do." She was about to head for the stairs when Keitaro spoke up.

"You've grown up a lot Su." She turned to him with a smile.

"I'm going to be a queen, remember? Well goodnight guys."

As Su left Keitaro and Sarah went to the living room. "We almost made a big mistake after you think about it." Sarah said.

"We were jumping the gun, even after we said to take it slow. Starting a relationship now would be a huge mistake."

"I know, but I was just so excited! Here we can do this; we'll keep to being close friends. Just until the divorce is final. Then we can decide if we wanna date or not. It can give us a chance to test the waters a bit more too."

"So were taking it snail slow?" He said making Sarah chuckle.

"You can say that. Ready for bed?"

"I'm taking the couch here."

"Then I'm heading upstairs. See yeah in the morning.

101010101010101010

"Keitaro Sempai, phone. It's Naru..." Shinobu wait as he sat up to take the phone.

"Hello?"

"I should have known you would go to Shinobu. So where do you want to meet?"

"That skipped a lot of chit chat. Let's meet at the tea house next to the inn. Give me a few hours befo-" Before he could say another word Naru had hung up. "I need to take a shower, do you mind if I use yours?" He asked Shinobu.

"Go ahead Sempai; help yourself to whatever you need in there."

Keitaro when to his shopping bags and took out some clothes before heading to the bathroom. When he came out he found all the girls dressed and ready to go. "Hey you guys don't have to come."

"We want to, were letting Naru know you're not alone." Sarah said with a smirk

"Even if she has a problem with it!" Su added.

"Then let's get going!"

"I'll drive us Sempai." Shinobu said taking out her keys.

101010101010101010

The four pulled up the steps that lead to the Hina inn. "It's been almost two years since I've step foot here." Keitaro said as he got out.

"Three for me and Su." Added Shinobu.

"I forgot how big this place was. Let's get up there." Sarah said as she headed up the stairs. Keitaro and the others were right behind as they came to the tea house. They spotted someone looking out the window before she came out in a dress and apron.

"Well I didn't expect all of you here with Keitaro. But who is this one?" Mitsune said with a smile. As she got closer her face light up. "Little Sarah the Prankster! How have you been Suga?"

"Well have plenty of time to catch up after we finish with Naru. Where is she anyway?"

Mitsune scratched the back of her head as she let out a sigh. "I-I'm kinda feeling sorry doing this but I'm here on behalf of Naru." Mitsune fell herself shrink under their gaze. "Trust me; I'm not happy about being put on the firing line like this."

"How...how..." Shinobu started as Su finished

"Cowardly!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Let's head inside you guys. No need to hang the dirty laundry out in public." Mitsune said waving them to the tea house. Once inside she made them all cups of tea. They agreed to get business out of the way first as Mitsune took out a pad of paper. "Ok, Naru made a list of things she wanted me to go over. I guess for starters I should tell you she wants the house, and car."

"B-but I bought both of those!"

"She said she's going to be gunning for those." Mitsune said with as she looked though the list.

"What about the inn?"

"She said it was in her name so it's hers now."

"What?" All four said in unison, making Mitsune jump. "H-hey that's what she said, not me. Don't kill the messenger!"

"Damn it! Why did I let her take the deed?" Keitaro held his head as the rest of the girls were trying to hold back their emotions.

"I-I'm not happy about this either Sug. I tried talking Naru out of it but she seems hell bent on taking it over."

"We need to get you a lawyer Keitaro Sempai!"

"With what money? I can't afford one with what little money I have hidden away."

"I'm really sorry about all this. I tried my damndest to talk her out of it. Tell me Sug how you been holding up?" Mitsune asked as she reached across the table to take his hand.

"I've been getting a lot of help as you can see."

"I'm so happy to hear; when Naru told me the news I was so worried for you."

"R-really? I though you of all people would have been completely on Narus side."

"Hey I'm not taking sides on this. It pisses me off that Naru couldn't even show the guts to be down here herself. It's like high school when she wanted me to dumb the poor saps for her."

"Well this isn't high school! I feel like calling her up and letting that bitch have a piece of my mind." Shinobu said catching them off guard. "What? I'm pissed off! This is a new low, even for her."

"When does she want to do this?"

"She said she wants to try and keep it at a Kyogi Rikon*" Mitsune then held out a Rikon Todoke* as she set it on the table. "She's going to have me and Motoko as the two witnesses."

"When?"

Mitsune held her face in her palms as she let out a muffled scream. "Dam it! This is too fucking high school drama for me! Look Naru was expecting you to be begging for her to come back after I set this form down on the table."

It was silent until Keitaro cleared his throat. "Tell her that whenever she wants to get this out of the way that I'll be ready to sign the Rikon Todke." He said in an unusually calm tone. Mitsune rubbed her temples.

"I could use a stiff drink right now. You know she's going to-"

"I'm tired of playing these games. When she's ready I'll be there to sign the papers." Keitaro said as he got up to leave. Sarah and the other girls waited for the door to close.

"Naru can't be serious?" Sarah asked in a low tone as Shinobu shook her head.

"This is the stupidest thing she has _ever_ done!" Su said as she headed out the door after Keitaro.

"We can't let Naru just walk away with the inn like this!" Shinobu exclaimed. "I'm willing to help Sempai get any lawyer it takes. I don't care about cost."

"Let's get back, I think Keitaro been through enough today."

(Kyogi Rikon and Rikon Todoke-a **Kyogi Rikon** is an entirely non-judicial without the involvement of lawyers or any tribunal. The only requirements are that each spouse should sign a form, known as a **rikon todoke**, in front of two witnesses, and that the form should be filed with the local registration office. The parties do not need to make any appearance at the registry office.

101010101010101010

The car ride back to Shinobu and Su's home was quite. Keitaro had his head against the glass as Sarah stared out the window. Su played her Gameboy to keep her mind off of the current events. Shinobu turned on the radio to a talk show.

When they pulled in Keitaro quickly went inside and lay down on the couch. "I'll make lunch, just rest Sempai."

Sarah took a seat on the edge of the couch as Su started up stairs. "I'm going to make a few phone calls. If he wants he can rest in one of the guest rooms."

Keitaro sighed as Sarah started to lie down next to him. "So where do you want to stay tonight?"

"I'm going to stay here. It might be better you know?"

"Because of what happen last night?"

"Err..."

Sarah didn't need an answer as she sat back up. "I know... You were very vulnerable and I was coming on to you. It was my fault." She got up and started to the kitchen. "I'll stay the night here again in case Naru wants to settle things tomorrow."

"I never thought she would be like this." Keitaro said sitting back up as he held his head.

"I would have thought she'd have grown up. I'm going to have Shinobu take me home real quick to get some clothes. You want me to pick you up anything?"

"Nah, I'll be ok."

101010101010101010

Su closed her door as she took out her phone. She found the number she was looking for as she hit the talk button.

Mean time down town Tokyo Motoko Aoyama was walking home from class as her phone buzzed in her pocket. Getting away from the crowd she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Motoko." Su greeted in a low tone.

"Hello Su, I heard Urashima has been staying at your house since he walked out on Naru. I understand him being upset for being fired after Naru attacked the Dean, but I didn't see this coming."

"Oh, so you haven't heard the whole story I'm guessing?"

"What?"

"Sarah found him first so he stayed at her apartment the first night. He only stayed here last night. As for the rest well..." Su filled Motoko in on not just what Naru left out but also everything from that day.

"How can she do that to him?"

"I know right? Motoko I was hoping you could help Keitaro, we can't let her take the inn like this."

"I'm only a law student Su. Besides I wanted to stay out of it. Naru asked me the same thing but I told her I couldn't. I'm the one who talked her into keeping it a Kyogi Rikon in the first place. I didn't think she was only going to us it as a scare tactic."

Su fell back on her bed as she took in the information. "S-She asked you to be her lawyer?"

"Yes, but I can't take the side of one friend over another. Have you tried talking to Haruka?"

"No, does she know what's happening?"

"I doubt it, she's been moving around with grandma Hinata. If you get a hold of them I'm sure they can help you. Or you can try Kanako if she's around."

"Thanks Motoko."

"Is Kei- I err... Urishima over there right now?"

"Yeah, Why?" Motoko could only imagine the smile that crossed Su's lips. "Oh I know, you wanna come over and try having your way with him."

"N-No! No! I'm worried about him that's all."

"Sure you are. Well you're going to have to hurry up if you want to get a chance with Keitaro. Shinobu and Sarah have been _all _over him lately."

"W-What?"

"Bye Motoko, see you when you get here." Su quickly hung up as she laughed. She knew it was going to be _fun _when Motoko got there.

101010101010101010

Naru walked in the tea shop as Mitsune was cleaning up. When she gave her friend a smile, all she got was a bit of a scowl in return. "H-hey what's that for?" Mitsune huffed as she kept cleaning.

"I didn't like having to do that for you. I don't see why you couldn't have talked to him yourself."

"I couldn't..."

"Why not?"

"I-I..." she started "That's not important! What did he say?"

Again Mitsune gave her a scowl. Crossing her arms she looked her friend dead in the eyes. "He said when ever your ready he will sign.

"H-he's going to go through with it?"

"That's right!"

"How could h-"

"Don't even start! I'm sure if you were here instead of having me talk for you it might have been different. Using a divorce as a scare tactic was also stupid. I mean come on girl! What did you expect him to say when you couldn't even show today? If you want to talk with him you might wanna get going."

"No... not now... I should wait till later..."

"Might be too late then..."

"I shouldn't have to worry... its Keitaro after all."

Mitsune rolled her eyes as she went back to cleaning. "You better hope Haruka and Granny don't hear about your plans for the inn. Let alone Kanako if she finds out." Naru gulped at the idea of Kanako and her protective nature over Keitaro. "Now if you excuse me I have to get things ready for when the girls come down to study."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean Yosi was waiting for the nurse to come check on him. He was bored of watching TV and wished his assistant to come so he could get some work done. He was about to doze off when someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" he called out as a young man slowly came through the door. His Black dress shirt was half tucked into his khaki dress pants with white tennis shoes and a blue tie that was loose and messy. He had flowers and a balloon that said get well soon on it that he sat next to a pile of other baskets and flowers. Yosi raised an eye brow as he looked at the man's long black hair with blonde highlights. The young man bowed before he spoke.

"Sorry to see you like this sir."

"May I ask who you are?" Yosi asked, happy to see the young man at least had some tact.

"My name is Natoko Soto; I'm like a student who works in the archeological department."

"You work in _our _archeological department?" Yosi was shocked to find out such an oddly dressed person was any of such.

"Haha... yeah. It took me a lot of work to get where I'm at too. Yeah know?" Soto said rubbing the back of his head with one hand in his pocket. He then started to look at the floor as he thought about what he wanted to say next. "Yeah um... I know I don't look much. My parents said that a lot to me. They were all like 'you're a good for nothing who is never going to be nothing.' and I was all like 'yeah? Well you watch me!' So I started to try for Todia. I wanted to prove them wrong."

"Well I'm glad to see you made it Soto." The Dean said with a smile. He noticed how Soto wanted to say more.

"Thing is I didn't pass the first time. I was about to just give up but Urashima Sempai found me and gave me the help I needed. After I past he even got me the job in the archeology department. Outside of school I now manage an arcade with my buddy. I did that with the confidence I got from Sempai." Yosi closed his eye as he thought about what the young man was saying. "I'm not here to change your mind about your choice over Urashima Sempai. I wanted to let you know what kinda person he is, yeah know?"

"Very well..." Yosi said as Soto started out of the room.

* * *

Keitaro and Su sat on the couch playing video games. Su was in a pair of white capris and a red polo as she was upside down on the couch. Keitaro was dressed casual in a pair of jean shorts and a green Cowboy Bebop shirt. The two heard someone at the door as Keitaro paused the game so Su could answer it.

Su smiled as she answered the door to find Motoko in a summer dress and tank top. "Nice look, I'm sure you're going to turn Keitaros head. By the way what's with the overnight bag? You plain on jumping him in his sleep?"

"Stop it! I'm staying the night only to support Urashima in a time of need."

"What ever you say. He's in the living room; we were playing a game together." Su then walked away to the kitchen as Motoko went looking for Keitaro. She found him sitting on the couch as he stretched.

"Hello Uriashima, It's good to see in light of everything you're doing well."

"Motoko, hey nice to see you. After you moved to the west campus I missed having you visit the office."

Motoko blushed a rose red before taking a seat at an arm chair. "I've tried visiting you before but they said you took your class on a field trip."

"I took them to visit a museum over night. Sorry I wasn't there. By the way you look nice."

"T-thank you, I bought it yesterday with some friends. These are a lot cooler to wear this time of year."

"Really? Nothing to do with visiting Keitaro at all?" Su questioned from the kitchen.

"Enough of that!" Keitaro watched as Motoko tried to hide her deepening blush. "Away way I'm staying the night to accompany you."

"Thanks, this means a lot."

"You're welcome Urashima; I'll help as much as I can. I did call Haruka and Kanako. I... have some bad news about Grandmother Hina."

* * *

Outside Tokyo University a young female student with purple hair and black highlights wearing a white lab coat walked down the halls to the empty office of her ex-teacher. Entering she found her two friends waiting for her. "So any luck with the dean Soto?"

"I talked to him and I think I got it across how much Sempai means to us."

"What about you Madoka?"

"I made sure our class is up for the fight. If the Dean thinks he can ignore us he's wrong."

The girl then sat on the desk as she thought about their next move. "We have to stay civil about this if we want to win. Violence is what got Urashima Sempai fired in the first place. Along with that thick skull of his. What was he thinking? If he kept his mouth shut he'd still be here and his wife would be the only one gone."

"He was trying to stick up for her I guess." Madoka said only to get a glare from the girl.

"For a teacher he's a dumb ass!"

"If it helps any Miyako the two are thinking of divorcing." Soto paused as she raised a brow. "We bumped into him at the mall and he told us all about it.

"She's blaming him for everything I guess. I don't see how, he's not the one who punched the Dean." Madoka added.

Miyako cleared her throat before speaking. "So where is he now?"

"He's staying with a friend of his. Where not sure where though. Kinda surprising you didn't know it's gotten around kinda quick" Madoka answered.

"You know that's something you tell me **before **anything else! Find out where he is, I need to talk with Sempai myself."

"I'll see what I can dig up on that. Like, from what I know he's with this hot looking blonde foreigner girl." Soto informed Miyako.

"A girl from the dorm he owned? Most of them are students here so it shouldn't be hard tracking him down. We could ask Mutsumi Sempai if she's seen him."

"Yeah but she just came home from Okinawa. She has no idea about anything that's happen."

"She can still help narrow it down a bit. Actually leave it to me to talk with her. You two can tag a long if you want."

"Kinda looking forward to seeing her again." Madoka said as the two started out. "What about you Soto?"

"I got to get back to work. Tell her I said hi though."

* * *

Both Sarah and Shinobu sighed as they came through the door. Sarah changed into a black Jack the Pumpkin King T-shirt and green cargo pants as she kicked off her shoes and put down the overnight bag. The two paused when they saw a strange pair of shoes and overnight bag. They quickly went to the living room to find Motoko and Su sitting around Keitaro as he held his head.

"What happen here?" Shinobu asked as she joined them.

"I had to break the news about Granny Hina." Motoko said making the two girls gasp.

"I-is she ok? What happen to her?" Motoko instantly recognize the young blond as she stood up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry this is a terrible way to meet again. Granny had an accident when she was out exploring. She's ok now but her age is catching up to her."

"We were waiting on you guys before leaving to visit her at the hospital."

"Let's get going then. You mind driving for me Su?" Shinobu asked handing the tan girl her keys.

"Sure thing but will we all fit?"

"I'll stay behind. I can visit her tomorrow on the way home." Motoko said before sitting back down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home. Keitaro Sempai has been sleeping on the couch so one of the rooms upstairs is open." Shinobu said as Sarah shook her head.

"No I'm taking the couch. The Dork is sleeping in a bed tonight."

"Tomorrows going to be a long day~" Su added as they headed out.

* * *

Miyako and Madoka came to the elementary school. They watched as the kids waved good bye to their teacher Otohime Mutsumi. "Ara ara see you tomorrow." The older women then looked over to the college students. She wore a green dress with an orange apron over it. "Hello there can I help you two? Hm... Oh I remember you two. Sorry it's been a while since I've been back to Todai. It's good to see you both."

"It's good to see you too." Miyako greeted back. "I'm going to go ahead and guess you don't know what happen with Keitaro Sempai."

"I came home a day ago. Was this resent? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine from what I hear. Can we go inside? I'd rather we discuss this privately."

Mutsumi showed them to her classroom. Once inside the two college students filled her in on what was going on. "My oh my... That's terrible." Madoka gave her a few tissues as she started to cry.

"We were hoping you knew where he could be. Last we heard he was staying with some girls from the dorm he us to own."

"My best guess would be Shinobu and Su's house. I have daycare and class for the next few days. Want his cell phone number so you can just call him"

"Sounds better then chasing him around Tokyo."Madoka said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll give him a call when we're sure our plain is going to work. The whole class wants him back and we're doing everything we can to do so."

"Good luck, I hope Dean Yosi listens to you. I'll be sure to visit Keitaro as soon as I can."

* * *

Urashima Hinata laid in her hospital bed sound asleep. Her right arm was in a cast along with her mid torso. Haruka was reading a book by the window as Kanako watched the TV on the wall. The two looked to the door as a knock echoed though the room. "Come in!" Kanako called as Shinobu and Su came in. "Oh... hey." she said in a disappointed tone.

"If you were hoping for Keitaro he's down the hall getting water for the flowers he brought." Su said making the Urashima smile.

"I was looking for him after we found out. Grandma here was very upset after Haruka broke the news to her. That bitch better hope I don't see her alone after this whole ordeal."

Everyone looked over to Haruka who only sighed as she put her book down. "Don't look at me for sympathy. I knew she was childish but this is has gone way too far." Haruka paused as Keitaro came in with a vase of flowers. Kanako took the flowers and set them down on the table before hugging him. As soon as they parted she knocked him on the top of the head. Keitaro held his now throbbing head as he was show to a seat.

"What was that for?"

"I knew she was no good Brother but you never listen to me."

Haruka only chuckled as she went to Keitaro. "How have you been holding up? I'm guessing you've been staying with these two after Sarah found you."

"I've been doing ok I guess. Yeah I've been living with them for now. After the divorce is final I'm going to look for a place of my own. That is if I can find another job after this." Everyone was silent after this.

"I'm only going to ask this one time. Are you absolutely sure about the divorce?" Haruka asked in the most serious tone she could muster. Keitaro took a deep breath as her looked her dead on.

"Yes!" Both Haruka and Kanako looked at each other before looking at the sleeping Hinata.

"We'll talk more when Hinata wakes up for the drugs they gave her. I also heard how Naru thinks she's taking the inn." This is when Kanako piped in.

"I know the deed word for word, letter for letter. I got a surprise for the over grown child."

"Are you sure you're going to let her have the house? I can make sure that doesn't happen too." Haruka asked.

"The house and car I really don't care about. I know I can replace both. The bank accounts are what I'm kind of worried about. My life's savings is in that shared account."

"We'll make sure you get that back too. Don't worry brother we are behind you on this." Kanako said with a grin.

"By the way where is Sarah?" Haruka asked as she went to look down the halls.

"She's in the cafeteria. I think she's upset about something." Shinobu answered as Haruka left to look for her. "How did Granny get hurt again?"

"She was climbing some steps up to a temple when she slipped. At her age a fall like that could have proven more fatal but... The Urashima blood pulled though." Kanako answered as she let Shinobu take her seat. "Though unlike my Brother she's not able to just bounce back from it. She's been in a lot of pain." Along with everyone else she tried to hold back the tears. "Brother dear... she really wants to talk to you about what you plan on doing. Though it upsets me she still want in interfere in your life it wouldn't hurt to see what she has to say at this point. By the way, where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm heading back with Shinobu and Su tonight."

"I hope they have room for one more over there." Kanako muttered to herself.

* * *

Sarah sat next to a window with a small drink. She watched the traffic go by as Haruka took a seat across from her. She sighed as Haruka kept staring at her. "So... how was America?"

"It was ok; California gets boring after a while. I was asked by quite a few colleges to stay but... I love Japan to much. Plus I wanted to follow daddy in Todai."

"Thanks for helping Keitaro out. He was lucky you found him. How's the apartment? It was the only one I could find close enough to the school."

"Its fine... the bath house close by lets me use it for free seeing as the owners wife runs it."

The two fell silent as Sarah's eye's never left the passing traffic. "What's going on? I know you're upset." Haruka asked with a worried tone.

Sarah sighed as she took a drink. "I...err... that is..." Haruka could see Sarah's cheeks turning red. "Last night I kinda... tried to..."

"To?"

"Well I've had feelings for Keitaro back then and last night-"

"Ok whoa! Stop right there!" Haruka looked around to make sure she didn't attract any unwanted attention. "You two didn't..."

"No! Well we were going to but Su woke up and stopped it." Sarah watched as Haruka rubbed her temples before getting up to get herself a drink. Sarah hid her face as she waited for Haruka to come back. When Haruka returned with her tea, Sarah could see her cheeks were just as red.

"So what do you have to say about it?"

Haruka took a long drink before trying to answer. "Well... you are of age and all. What is it you... see in him, if I may ask?"

"Well back in America I did try and date. Every time I tried though I kept comparing them to Keitaro. I never really thought much of it till I tried dating someone who was the complete opposite of him."

"How did that work out?"

"He got upset when I wouldn't sleep with him. He even tried the 'Put out or walk' on me during a date."

Haruka's anger was visible as she started to tap her fingers on the table. "And?"

"I punched him in his little balls, kicked him out of his own car and broke up with him before making him walk."

"Good girl..."

"I really didn't date much over there, but the few I did were... people that reminded me of Keitaro. So when I got a chance to be alone with him I..." Sarah trailed off as she looked back out the window. Haruka wished she could light a cigarette as she took another long drink.

"You know what I'm about to ask right?"

"I'm still a virgin..." Sarah blushed as she answered. Again they sat in silents. "I really don't know what to say to you. I know it might be wrong for me to have done that but... I want to give Keitaro a try."

At this point Haruka finished a large drink in only three gulps. Pushing it aside she cleared her throat. "I... understand where you're coming from. I guess the only thing I have to say is give it some time before doing so. That's something I hope the other girls will take into thought. He going to be in a strange mind set after tomorrow."

She watched as Sarah jumped at the mention of the over girls. "Yeah... it's going to be interesting hu?" The two laughed as the mood finally lighten.

* * *

Everyone in Hinata's room was sleeping when Motoko came in. Keitaro was lying back on a couch with Shinobu resting on his chest. Su and Kanako were on opposite sides of Hinata as they had their heads on the bed. Sarah and Haruka walked in as she found another chair to sit in.

"I thought you were going to come tomorrow?" Sarah asked as she leaned on the wall.

"I changed my mind, I had no idea she was in this bad of condition. I only heard over the phone but seeing it..." Haruka patted her on the back as Motoko wiped away her tears. Hainata started to stir as her eye's slowly open. The three went to her side as Su and Kanako woke. Reaching behind her Kanako woke Keitaro and Shinobu.

"It's so good to see everyone again. My how you all grown scene you all left the inn. Where are Mutsumi, and Mitsune?"

"I forgot to call them!" Motoko gasped as she took out her phone.

"Is she still in Okinawa?" Shinobu asked. "I forgot when she said she was coming home."

"Oh it's alright dears, I'm sure she'll come visit later. Dare I ask if Naru came along with you?" Silent's was her answer. "I see..."

"I don't think she even knows Granny." Su informed as Motoko left the room to make the calls.

"If you all don't mind I would like to have a word with Keitaro in private." The girls nodded as they left the room. Keitaro stood next to his grandmother with a hit of worry. "Keitaro dear... I'm sorry."

"For what grandma? You didn't do anything."

"I did though..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I feel like I forced you into the relationship with Naru. Though when I tricked you into taking ownership of the inn I hoped you would find happiness in at least one of the girls. After I came home I had quite a few talks with the girls as I with Haruka when she had a broken heart."

Keitaro felt his heart sink at this. "Broken hearts?"

"Yes, first Shinobu when she asked if she would ever find love like what she feels for you again. Then Motoko, who tries to act like she's made of stone, yet has a heart of glass asked the same thing. Mutsumi was in tears I remember... I felt so bad. Even Mitsune came to me  
asking if she would be lucky to find a guy like you. Let's not forget about Kanako... oh I still felt guilty of how we treated her. She cried for days... it was so heart breaking to see her that way." Both Urashima's were holding back tears. "I feel as I'm to blame. Making you hold onto the past the way you did. The time you asked about staying in America because you enjoyed life over there I went and open my big mouth. When you were a young boy asking if you should stop trying for Tokyo University and go to another college. I told you to keep trying. I should have seen how much you wanted to look away from the past and find happiness outside that promise you made in the sandbox. I feel as if it's my fault you all went through so much pain. Now I find out you and the promise girl are divorcing. Again...more pain because of me."

"No grandma it's not your fault! I'm to blame here, not you!"

"Keitaro..."

"I could have followed my own path and made my own chooses. Even after asking you I could have been a grown up and stayed in America on my **own **choose! I could have made up my own mind about college. I was seventeen years old damn it! I couldn't open my own eyes to the people who loved me or see how things were going to end up. I stuck to the past myself grandma. I'm the one to blame, no one else!"

Hinata started to chuckle. "Oh my~ how you grown to be such a man. I need to talk with Haruka and Kanako now. Please let me know how everything goes with the divorce."

"I'll be back tomorrow grandma. I love you." Kissing her on the cheek he left the room as Haruka and Kanako went back in.

"Ok you two, I can't be there for Keitaro. I need you to listen close if you want to help make sure Keitaro gets the inn."

* * *

It was a tight squeeze but everyone fit in Shinobu's car. Though Su didn't complain, seeing as she was on Keitaro's lap. This was till she kept bouncing and blaming the bumps in the road. Then Motoko switched her spots... only to do the same thing. Once back to the house the now rose red Keitaro went to take a shower.

"Feel free to run a bath too Sempai. It's in the downstairs bathroom." Shinobu called.

"Yeah that sounds good, let us know when you're done so we can take one too." Su added as Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I haven't had a good bath sense the move. This is going to be great." Keitaro only waved to them as he started picking clothes for the night and headed for the bathroom. "After tomorrow Keitaro's going to need our help, more than ever." Sarah announced as the rest of the girls nodded. "Did anyone get a hold of Mutsumi?"

"I called but only got her voice mail." Motoko answered.

"I'll call her now and see if I can get an answer." Shinobu said as she walked off with her phone.

"What about Kitsune and... Naru?" Su asked as everyone looked to Motoko.

"She said she was going to visit as soon as she closed the Tea House. She also told Naru for me..."

"And?" Sarah raised a brow at this.

"Naru's going to wait till Mitsune makes sure Haruka and Kanako are gone."

"Yeah I bet Kanako's just itching to give her a good beating." Su commented as she headed for the kitchen. The rest of the girls followed as she started to make coffee. "I wonder what choice words Granny has for her?"

"Maybe she could talk some sense into her. Though it seems to be a little late seeing as Naru burned whatever bridges she had with Sempai." Shinobu got a few nods of agreement from this.

"Do you think...? Granny would talk her out of divorce?" Sarah's question sent worry though the group.

"Not a chance!" The girls jumped at the unknown voice. "Grandmother made it clear that she's done meddling in his life." Kanako said as she rounded the corner. "Sorry if I just let myself in."

"Gezz Kanako, you could have knocked!" Su said jokingly.

"Any case if I knew that coward was going to show herself I would have stayed there a bit longer."

"You'll have your chance tomorrow." Motoko said with a smile.

"Oh... I wish I could wait that long."

"You waited four years. What's another day" Su then added to the joke.

"Where you planning on staying the night? I can fix you a bed if you need." Shinobu offered.

"No need, I'll share a bed with my brother."

"NOT A CHANCE!" The girls screamed.

* * *

Naru waited in the car as Mitsune sent the tex giving the all clear. Heading out of the parking garage she passed Mitsune who rolled her eyes in displeasure. When she peeked in she found Hinata sleeping. Tiptoeing in she started to cry at the sight of the older women.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner granny. I know the others are mad at me right now so I had to wait a bit." Waiting to see if she would wake she continued. "This whole thing blow out of proportion. I-I only wanted to...to..."

"To what dear?" Naru almost hit the ceiling when Hinata opened her left eye with a smirk on her lips. "I knew you would try such a thing. Naru dear... talk to me. What were you thinking" The old women sighed as she held the now crying Naru.

"I don't know anymore! At first I only said I wanted this divorce out of anger. Then I thought it was a good way to teach him a lesson."

"A lesson it what dear?" Again Naru was in tears.

"I-I don't know..." Hinata let the women wipe her tears away on her bedding.

"Sweet heart you let your anger guide you into this. You let it loosen your lips to say those words, blind you to what could happen, and deaf to the warnings around you of what would happen."

"I know, yet I'm still mad as hell!"

"At who honey?"

"Myself..." Naru whimpered as she rested her head in Hinata's chest. "I'm so use to blaming others, but this time I have no one but myself. How can I make things right?"

"Keitaro wants to move on. He's made this very clear. Tomorrow you need to let him do just that. Fair warning though, Haruka and Kanako are out for blood. Expect no mercy tomorrow." All was quite as Hinata held Naru.

* * *

Sarah woke to her cell phone buzzing on the floor. Checking the caller ID she read 'papa'.

"Hello..."

"Morning sweat heart, I was making sure you were up for school today."

"I'm not a little girl pops... I can get my-" Shooting up from her spot she checked her phone. It read 'Tuesday six am'

"I made sure you had plenty of time to catch the bus. Good luck on your first day."

"God damn it all!" Sarah exclaimed as she woke Kanako from her futon.

"What is it?"

"I forgot I started the entry exams today. Tell Keitaro that I'm sorry I can't be there. I really wish I could but-"

"Trust me he'll understand. Get going, I'll let the others know."

Sarah was still in the clothes she wore the night before. Running to the door she grabbed her shoes as she ran for the bus stop. The bus pulled up seconds after she got her shoes on. Finding an open seat she called Seta again.

"Hey dad thanks for making sure I got up today."

"No sweat, just doing what dads do best."

"Uh... today's going to suck. I forgot-"

"I'll drop your books off for you. Unless you'll think it'll make you look uncool."

"Thanks pops. Also I was hoping to be there for Keitaro today. They were going to meet around nine."

"He's going to have plenty of support there. Besides he wouldn't want you to miss class because of him."

"Yeah... I guess. I'll see you before class then. Love ya pops."

* * *

Everyone was starting for the cars. Keitaro was to ride with Kanako and Motoko. Shinobu and Su took their car. Everyone kept to themselves as they drove to the tea shop. As they pulled up to the steps that lead to the inn they all piled out. Keitaro sighed as he followed the girls up the steps and to the tea house where Mitsune and Haruka were waiting for them. As they came to the entrance Ema walked out of the shop holding a broom. "Ema, go back up and tell the other girls not to come to the shop for the rest of the day."

The young girl looked confused as she looked around the group. "Ok konno-san. What should I tell them if they ask why?"

"That it's a private matter and anything they need to know I will tell to them later." Mitsune said as Ema nodded and ran for the steps that lead to the inn. "She's waiting for us inside. You guys ready?"

Keitaro again sighed as he looked back at the girls. "Ready as I'll ever be." With that they entered the tea house. Kanako glared at Naru who gulped as she pulled herself a chair at the table. Haruka stood across from her as she opened a brief case. Pulling out the papers for the divorce she also pulled the deed to the inn.

"Before you sign the divorce papers I'm going to save the two of you a lot of drama and make you sign off the inn to Kanako."

"W-what? Why?" Naru asked in both shock and confusion.

"I guess you never read the contract to the inn. When my father had it written he made sure to add a clause so the inn can only be sighed to an Urashima. Also he thought ahead to add were if said Urashima dies or divorces from the family it goes to the next closest family member of our surname. Keitaro has agreed to let Kanako be that person. If you don't sign we'll take this to court and you will lose."

Naru sighed as she picked up the pen and signed the papers giving Kanako all right to the inn. "Keitaro... what about the house and car?"

"You can have them." He answered as Haruka pulled the deed to house and laid it on the table. Keitaro signed his name off before handing it to Naru. "The car too as you asked."

"No... You keep it." Naru said with a heavy smile. Keitaro tried to return the jester as Kanako cleared her throat.

"My brother has quite a bit of money in the account you two shared. I'm asking for you to..."

"I-I'll write a check for half of what's in it. Does that sound far to you?"

Keitaro closed his eyes as the other girls watched on. Su and Shinobu's eye's never left him. Motoko kept looking back and forth from Keitaro and Motoko. "Alright I'll agree to that."

Naru pulled out her check book as she written up the amount. Mitsune was in the kitchen heating tea as she watched. Kanako watched as Naru handed him the check.

"It better not bounce!" Kanako growled as Naru flinched at her voice.

"This is the last part you two." Haruka informed as she pulled out the rikon todoke. "As part of keeping this under the table as possible for you two I asked a friend of mine who works at the registration office to come and help with this." She paused as an older man walked in from the kitchen. "If everything else is out of the way... we can get started."

Keitaro looked up at Naru as she bit her lip. "I have nothing else other than if Keitaro needs anything else he just needs to ask." Kanako raised her eye brow at this. "I-I'm..." She started to break into tears as everyone watched her. "I-I'm so sorry... I just want him to be happy..."

Keitaro gave a deep sigh as the man showed them were to sign.

* * *

Haruka was the first one out of the tea shop as she checked to make sure none of the girls of the inn were there. Waving the others out Kanako escorted the other girls to the cars. Keitaro and Naru were the last ones out as they stood at the door. The two looked up at the inn as the sun set behind it. Su and Shinobu watched them until Motoko dragged them along.

"So... this is good bye then?" Naru asked in a choked voice.

"I guess..."

"This really all we have to say after four years?" There was a moment of silents as Naru started to cry. Keitaro hugged her as she wept on his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night

The bus pulled to its stop as Sarah ready to get off. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder as she walked to Shinobu and Su's house. Entering the front door she kicked off her shoes and put her slippers on. Heading inside she found everyone sitting in the living room with the TV off. No one was talking; they just sat with their eyes looking off into nowhere.

"So... how did everything go?"

"Smoother than planned... surprisingly." Kanako answered as she drank from her coffee.

"I think once she found out Sempai was going through with the divorce must have took the fight out of her." Shinobu added.

"She was expecting Urashima to kneel down and beg for forgiveness from what Kitsune told me over the phone on the way home." Motoko said as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"What was she expecting? Have you ever sat a listen to Naru go on about how she was unhappy with Keitaro?" Su asked the group.

"Almost every week when I visited." Motoko called back. "She would invite me over when Urashima was out of town or staying late at work. It was kind of sad really. I knew I could be just as bad back then."

"Yeah but you grew out of that right?" Sarah asked.

"I'd like to think so. Naru on the other hand seem to hold onto those ideas."

"Think this is the last well see of her?" Shinobu asked.

"I think Mitsune said something about her leaving. I don't know where though." Kanako answered as Motoko returned with a cup of coffee.

"Where's Keitaro?" Sarah asked.

"He's up in his bedroom. We let him have some time to himself but you can go check on him if you want." Su informed the blonde as she headed up the stairs.

Sarah waited to see if she could hear Keitaro moving around. With silent's coming from the other side she cracked open the door. "Hey dork... you awake?"

"Yeah..."

Stepping in the room she found Keitaro lying on his stomach with his face in the pillow. "You ok?"

"Yeah... sure..."

The blonde paused in her place as she thought over what to do. With a heavy sigh she crept over to the bed as she lay next to him. "Are you... having second thoughts now that it's over?"

"No... Just well... I had a life with her for four years. We talked about kids at one point. We did try... once. We- ... she gave up after that." Keitaro rolled over so he was facing her. The two stared at each other as he grinned. "But I kinda seen this coming a mile away." Sarah gave him a grin of her own as the two lay on their backs. "None of the other girls care you're up here alone with me?"

Sarah growled a bit as she gave him a quick punch to his arm. "I'm a big girl Keitaro and I know the other girls grew out of that whole thing."

"Sorry... my idea of a bad joke."

"You're forgiven. So tell me what you got planed now."

"I can't live here for too long. I'm going to have to find a job. After that I'll get a place of my own."

"I'll help as much as I can." She could tell he was still upset. Moving closer she nuzzled herself in his chest. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we can job hunt." Putting his arm around her the two laid in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling into you

Chapter 5

Two weeks has passed since the divorce. Both Sarah and Keitaro didn't have to look too far for a job. Kitsune was happy to have the thirty year old in the kitchen and the young girl waiting tables.

"Order up!" Keitaro called as Sarah rushed over to the plates of hot food.

"Gezz it's been busy all afternoon." Sarah complained as she set the food down for the couple at a nearby table.

"You're making a killing on tips though." Keitaro reminded her.

"And I'm pulling in more profit than ever!" The two could see drool as Kitsune counted the register. "This was the best idea I ever had! Makes me wonder why Haruka never did lunches and dinners before."

"It was just her back then, maybe it was too much work." Keitaro answered as he started cooking the next order.

"Thanks for the part time job Kitsune. Between working for you and Shinobu paying to help remodel her restaurant were making some good bank." Sarah said to the Osakan with a smile.

"You know we wouldn't let you guys down. By the way Kanako called and said the hot springs heater is acting up again."

"Tell her I'll be up after I'm done here." Keitaro called back to the fox as he finished up.

It was quite as the three finished with the last costumers. When Sarah finished giving the last table their food she joined the two in the back. "You two can take off if you want. I'll have both your pay ready when you come down from the Inn." The two nodded as they headed out the back. Sarah stayed by Keitaros side as they climbed the steps.

"Naru called last night, she wanted to know if I found work."

"Oh?" was all Sarah said as they reached the doors.

"I told her how all the girls found us odd jobs. I guess she's going through some anger management classes. Also she found a job working as a secretary."

"That's nice..." Keitaro paused as he noticed how Sarah was starting to get upset, putting his arm around her as she blushed while trying to keep a stern face.

"Don't be jealous of her now."

"I'm not! I'm just finding it a little weird she calls you almost every night and stuff. By the way how's life with Shinobu and Su?" Sarah asked as he open the door and started to take off her shoes.

"It's been good but like I said I can't stay there forever."

"You know the guy across the hall is moving out soon. So if you~" She trailed off when she noticed Keitaro was checking her out from behind. "Wanted to move in the building." She felt a smug smile form as she slipped on some slippers. "The rents cheap and the bathhouse is free to people living in the apartments."

"Sounds good, you might have a new neighbor soon." The two chuckled as they were met by Kanako and two young female college students.

"Thank god the handy man's here. The water is ice cold and I just got home from soccer practice." One student with red hair said in a British accent as she flipped though her book. She was still in her blue uniform with the number twenty seven on it.

"Yeah like none of us got to take a bath yet." The girl with raven black hair and mismatch eyes said as she picked up her book and headed up the stairs. "Call me when it's fixed please.

"Thanks for the help big brother. I'll have your pay ready when you're done." Kanako said before she left for the kitchen. "I'll have dinner ready as well."

Keitaro stretched as he picked up a tool box that was next to the table. "I'll make it quick Sarah. I've fixed that thing a thousand times."

"I'll wait here, don't take too long dork." This time Sarah was checking Keitaro out as he headed for the hot springs. The red headed student chuckled as she watched on.

"Funny to see someone who's into older men."

Sarah blushed a bit only to laugh at the students comment. "You have to admit, he's kinda hot."

"I guess so. What's the relationship with you two anyway?"

Sarah sat down next to the girl. "Err... good friends you can say."

"Good friends with benefits?"

Again Sarah was a bright red. "Haha... I wish. Keitaro needs time to get over a few things."

"We were informed a little on the matter when Kanako took over as landlord. So when do you plain on jumping his bones?" The older girl laughed as she made Sarah blush for the third time. "Relax! Your fun to poke fun of."

"Whatever... who are you again?"

"I'm Rachel."

"Sarah Mcdougal. Now if you excuse me I'm going to study a bit before he gets back."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Naru walked the mall. Looking at a dress in the window she wondered if she could afford it. Right behind her a few student were talking the latest gossip.

"Did you hear about that Urashima teacher? I heard his class is trying to get him back."

"Yeah, mostly his senior and junior classes. The freshmen class seems to have stepped up as well. Also the teacher who replaced him has taken an interest on the whole thing."

"Wow he must be a popular teacher. Where is he now? I heard he was caned after that wacko attacked the Dean."

"From what Soto told me... He's with this young foreign blonde."

"Hoho... this keeps getting interesting."

The girls started walking again, leaving Naru in a bad mood. "Soto hu?"

* * *

**Mean time at the arcade **

"Soto stop playing and get over here!" Miyako yelled at the young man as he played House of the Dead.

"Hang on I- Achoo! Men like someone must be talking about me." Madoka rolled his eyes as he went to unplug the game. "Not cool man! I'm so close to a high score. Come on I'm your boss dude!"

"We have to get ready to speak with the Dean. We got students from freshmen to the senior classes helping out."

"Yeah all we have to do now is think of a way to approach the dean without being disrespectful." Miyako paused as she heard someone counting and heavy footsteps closing in. "What the hell?"

"Seven, eight, nine..." A women in a gray business suit stomp in as she stopped at Soto.

"Umm... can I help you miss?"

"Tell me more about Keitaro and this... young foreign girl he's with." The woman said with a dangerous smile.

"N-narusegawa?" Soto was able to say before being pinned to the arcade machine by Naru.

"Hey, you can't ju-" Madoka was cut off when he was pushed back by Naru.

"I asked a question! Now y-"

"Let my friend go!" Miyako screamed as she darted toward the ex-teacher. Surprised by the young girl Naru let go of Soto as she was back into a wall. "You remember me don't you? You attacked my brother while he was in your class. The hell is wrong with you? Now you're attacking my friends over what?"

"I-I..." Looking around Naru found everyone in the arcade and passers by stopping to watch. "Oh my god... I have a problem."

* * *

Keitaro wiped the sweat off as he closed the heater. Looking over his clothes he sighed at the dirt that covered his t-shirt and blue jeans. Putting his tools away he was ready to call it a day. Meantime upstairs Sarah was still being teased by Rachel.

"I'm telling you if you want to get him to jump your bones then dress a bit sexier."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Look at you in those overalls and tank top. You do have that sexy tomboy look to you but those things hide your body to much."

"I wear shorts and stuff too."

"Let me guess... most of it from the men department, sports section, or a Hot Topic."

Sarah didn't say anything as she hid her blush. The second she saw Keitaro walk in she packed her books and ran to his side. "Let's get out of here!"

"Why are you blushing so bad?"

"Shut up! Kanako gave me your paid so let's pick up the money from Mitsune and get home."

"Night you two." Rachel called as the two left.

Sarah sighed in relief as they made their way down to Keitaro's car. "If we're going to come back tomorrow then maybe you could stay the night at my place. I got a DVD set of Psych we can watch."

"Sounds good, maybe we can pick up something to drink with the pay Kanako gave me."

"Hmm... trying to get me drunk?"

"Err... no just umm..."

Sarah laughed at the older man. "Don't worry I trust you. A drink sound awesome right now. Though if you were to do anything I wouldn't mind." She then pressed herself up to him, making sure her breasts were being shown off. She chuckled as Keitaro went through three different shades of red. She blushed herself when his hands went on her waist. "K-Keitaro?"

"Let's head back..." He said in a low tone. Sarah let out a small sigh as she put her head to his chest.

* * *

It was the first time in two weeks that Keitaro was back at Sarah's apartment. The two were curled up on the couch as they were watching the third episode of the sitcom. Sarah was resting on Keitaros chest with a beer in her hand. Keitaro had one too as she looked at the time. "It's going on midnight; you want to stay the night here?"

"Sure... I could sleep right here."

"Mmh... carry me to my bed. Let's sleep there tonight." Sarah said as the two set their beers down.

"Yes ma'am..." Sarah gasped as she was lifted from the couch. She giggled as he carried her to the bed and set her down. Taking hold of his shoulders she pulled him in for a kiss. Parting she scooted up to the pillows as Keitaro hovered over her. Again the two kissed as it deepened. Sarah gasped as keitaro's hand worked its way through her overalls and under her tank top. She made him move his hand as she undid her overalls. Keitaro pulled them off her as she lay on the bed in her tank top and bike shorts. Climbing on top of her again he kissed her neck as he worked his way to her ear lobes then back to her lips. Sarah was about to take her top off when Keitaro's phone rang in his pocket. Looking at the caller id the two sighed as it read Naru. Sitting on the edge of the bed Keitaro answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey..." Naru greeted in a weak voice. "I-I um... want to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Were you going?"

"England... I have a bank teller job waiting for me over there."

"That's kind of a big move."

"I need it though, a new start in a new place. I'm going to be seeing someone about my anger too."

"Well good luck Naru... I... wish you the best of luck."

"Hey... I want you to be happy." He paused as she started to cry.

"Same here... goodnight Naru."

"Goodnight... and goodbye."

Keitaro let out a sigh as he hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand. Looking back over to Sarah, she had her back to him as she was under the covers. Crawling over to her he went to start kissing her neck again. "Goodnight Dork! If you get up early enough tomorrow we can hit the bathhouse before I have to go to school." Sarah ignored his growl as he started to leave the room. "Were you going?"

"To take a shower!" Sarah chuckled as she went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling into You

Chapter 6

"Awww! Sempai are you really leaving?" Shinobu asked as she stood outside Keitaros room.

"Yeah, Sarah talked to her landlord and found the apartment across the hall is open. I just paid the first month of rent." Keitaro answered as he finished packing the rest of his clothes

"Oh, well you're not leaving till tomorrow afternoon. Let get the rest of the girls out here and hit the beach?"

"I'll go pick up the drinks then."

"Okay Sempai let's make it a fun night."

* * *

**Mean time**

Sarah went to her father's office after class her class. Knocking she was greeted by her father and a few freshmen students.

"Dad, you still have that couch you were going to get rid of?"

"It's in my storage unit. I thought you had a couch?"

"It's not for me, Keitaro's moving in across the hall and I'm helping him out." She then noticed how the students were looking at her.

"Excuse me are you speaking of Urashima Keitaro?" One of the female students asked as the other two male's waited for the answer. Seta decided to answer for his daughter.

"My daughter has been helping Keitaro after his divorce."

"Oh!" The three students said in unison.

Sarah felt uncomfortable as she started to back out of the room. "Err... if you have any more furniture let me know."

"Most of what is in that unit is going to be given away. Feel free to take what you want from there."

"Thanks dad, I got to go. My rides waiting for me and I got a tex from the girls about a party."

"Stay safe out there!" Seta waited for her to respond but she was already gone. With a sigh he lights a cigarette as he turned back to the students.

"Excuse me Noriyasu sensei is it true she's a student?" The female freshmen asked.

"She's taking the entry exams."

"So what is the relationship with her and Urashima Sempai, are they dating? Cause from what's going arou-" She stopped as Seta was choking on his cigarette smoke.

"I don't... I mean the two are..." Seta then sighed "She's an adult who can see who see wants." The students looked back and forth at each other.

"You do know the Dean will look down on this. He's very stick with the fraternization policy."

"That is true..." Seta started to light another cigarette. "I know we planned to speak with the Dean tomorrow but let's postpone it till I have a word with those two."

"Understood Noriyasu Sensei." The three students said in unison.

Sarah exited the main building to find Rachel was waiting by her car. "About bloody time, so are we heading straight to your place or am I dropping you off to see your boyfriend?" She expected a blush from the younger girl only to get a smile as the two climbed into the car.

"He is having a going away party a private beach. I have to go home and get my swim suit first."

"Interesting... last time you were blushing and getting all worked up."

"Things changed a bit between now and then..."

"Oh, like what?" Rachel asked as she started her car. Looking around, she started to pull out into traffic. Sarah blushed a bit before she pulled her collar aside to show a hickey. "You guys went all the way! Wow what was it like to do it with an older man?"

"We never did... that yet. We work at the same places so he sometimes stayed the night at my apartment. We'll watch TV or play video games and sometimes just talk for hours on end."

"Doesn't explain the hickey love~"

"I was getting to that! Besides it should be self explanatory at this point. "

"So now you're going to the beach with him. You got a cute little bathing suit to change into?"

"I got one at home. I'll change before going over there"

Rachel chuckled as her phone rang. With a quick look at the caller ID she answered it. "Hello? Yes my daddy has someone waiting for you. Look for a man holding a sign with your name. Good luck love, bye." Hanging up she sighed as she pulled up in front of Sarah's apartment. "I have to get back home to get ready for work so you'll have to make it to the party on your own."

* * *

**United Kingdom**

Naru hung up her phone as she looked around the airport. Everyone was in their own world as they moved about. She made her way out to the exit as she found a man holding a sign with her name. "I'm Naru Narusegawa."

"Please get in ma'am. My orders are to take you to your new apartment. You will have a car and a GPS with how to get to your job programmed into it."

"Y-yes thank you." Climbing into the back of the black car she looked at the charm her sister gave her before leaving. Thinking of how to thank her ex-tenant for the second chance she thought to get some sleep.

* * *

**Back to Japan**

Looking in the mirror Sarah felt somewhat uneasy in her new bathing suit. It was a light blue two piece. She didn't like it for two reasons. For one it did nothing to hide her hickey, even if I was fading. Second, when she moved too much it exposed her panda birthmark on her butt.

"I'll be at a private beach, with friends... nothing to be embarrassed about." She told herself as she looked over the hickey. "I'm sure they wouldn't make too much fun of us..." She then chuckled as she rubbed it. I hope they don't give him too much grief over the one I gave him."

Putting her overalls over the bathing suit she grabbed her bag as she headed out the door. "I don't think we ever clued them in on our relationship though."

Keitaro found himself back into a corner as the girls gathered around. When he walked out in only his green bathing suit he forgot about the hickey Sarah given him the night before._"Geez what a stupid thing to forget!" _He thought to himself.

"Ah~ Sempai! H-how could you!"Shinobu seemed a bit angry.

"_And why not __**me**__!" _

"Oh Keitaro has a new girlfriend he's getting kinky with!"

"W-what? You knew! Su tell me how long this has been going on!"

"Now Shinobu calm down. I'm sure the women Urashima's dating is a noble person." Motoko said only to jump back as Shinobu glared at her.

"This super jealous thing doesn't fit you suga..." Mitsune added only to get the same dirty look.

"Jealous? Why shouldn't I be? I've been trying to get him to look my way forever!"

"Umm... Shinobu I-" Keitaro was cut off as Shinobu's mood changed to a weepy sad girl. Running over to she hugged him.

"Sempai... it's not fair!"

Everyone paused as the door bell rang. "Hello? Hey guys you there?" Sarah called as Mitsune slowly went to the door.

"Come in Sug!"

Sarah walked in and kicked off her shoes. "Mutsume called and said she's on her way over. I haven't seen her in forever." She looked around to notice how everyone was looking back and forth from Keitaro then back to her. She could see his Hickey was in plain sight and how hers was showing as well. "Oh~ shit!"

This caused the girls to laugh as they let Keitaro out of the corner. "We were giving him a hard time so don't worry." Su informed her as the moods lighten.

"So it is Sarah that Urashima's been..." Motoko started only to lose her nerve.

"He likes them young I guess..." Mitsume teased only to gulp at Shinobu's glare.

"_He likes them young? I met Keitaro when I was thirteen! What did I have to do, force myself on him?" _Shinobu thought was she left for the kitchen.

"Come on now, were both agreed to keep it slow. This here..." Sarah then pointed at her hickey. "Was us having fun."

"So Keitaro's still up for grabs?" Su asked as the girls again turn to Keitaro with looks that made him feel uneasy. Running for the couch he jumped behind it as they laughed again.

"Most men would see this as lucky." Motoko joked as she left for the upstairs.

"We all know Keitaro's nothing like that. Good thing too... he wouldn't be so fun." Mitsune added as she followed after grabbing her bag with her bathing suit. Before Su followed there was another knock at the door. Running to the door she answered to find the Okinawan waiting with a smile.

"Ara Good morning everyone. What a lovely day for the beach." She seemed to draw a blink when she spotted Keitaro. Next second she dropped her bag and sprinted over to him as she hugged the thirty year old. "I missed you so much Keitaro! I was worried when I heard about the divorce and Naru leaving. All of it was happening so fast." Mutsumi let the hug go as she stepped back. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I used up all my off days visiting my family an-"

"Mutsumi don't worry! As you can see I'm just fine. It's so good to see you again."

Sarah was about to greet the Okinawan when she pulled Keitaro in for a long hard kiss. "Ara~ I forgot how that felt~" Mutsumi then looked at the hickey on his lower neck. "Oh~ I-I..." she went to turn away only to be face to face with Sarah."Oh Sarah!" She then hugged the blonde. "It's been years. How have you..." Mutsumi noticed the hickey on her neck as well. "I-I'm sorry I can't~"

Sarah felt her heart sink as the Okinawan ran for the door. "Mutsumi!" She called before running after her. She was just outside the door when she found Mutsumi passed out next to her car. "Someone help me out here!"

Mutsumi awoke in a bed with a cold towel over her forehead. Slowly getting up she found Sarah sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'm so sorry for acting out like that. I... never faint like that unless I'm really stressed out anymore."

"No one's mad, it was our fault you were upset." Sarah said as she got up and went to her side. Mutsumi noticed she was wearing a t-shirt to hide the hickey from her. Before Sarah could leave Mutsumi pulled her in as she kissed her cheek. "W-what was that for?"

"You make Keitaro happy. You kept him safe and helped him though some troubling times. You must really love him." Sarah only blushed as she hid her face in her hands. Mutsumi giggled at her. "So young and shy... that blush said it all. Where is everyone else?"

"Their all sitting in the living room."

"Ara ara what are we waiting for? Let's get to the beach!"

* * *

**Hina Inn Girls Dormitory **

Though it's been ages, Seta found himself at the front door of the inn. Knocking, he was greeted by Kanako. "Hello Noriyasu, thank you for calling ahead of time. Please come in. Forgive me; I have to run down to the tea shop." Kanako said as she walked past Seta and headed down the steps.

Walking into the living room Seta was met by a girl with mismatch eyes and a red headed foreign girl. "Hello there, I don't believe any of us met before."

"Leiko Takeda." Answered the mismatched eyed girl.

"Rachel Lovell and you are?" Asked the red head.

"Seta Noriyasu, I'm the current archeological teacher at Tokyo University. I was hoping Sarah and her friends were here. I guess their party is being held someplace else."

"Aren't you a little old to be partying with a bunch of college kids?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"N-no it's nothing like that!"

"She was meeting a boyfriend of hers." Leiko joined in.

"Boyfriend?" Seta asked as he felt he had a better grip of were his daughter and Keitaros relationship was.

"Yeah some older guy. I'm guessing at the fact your here that it's not you." Rachel said making Seta red. The teacher was too distracted to notice the two girls giving each other evil grins.

"Gah! I'd hope not! Like I knew you told me she was into an older guy but a grandpa?" Leika started.

"No doll he's not that old. From what I hear he's old enough to have that suave kinda mature thing but young enough to have that... oh can I put this?"

"Mmm... I get it. That..." Leika made a humping motion to the table."

"Yeah that sexy kind of thing. She told me all about this whole taking it to the next level."

"You mean they gone **that **far?" The girls ignored the tears running down Seta's checks as they went on.

"No she still hasn't gone there." Rachel answered as she could hear Seta sigh in relief. "But she hinted their getting friskier." Now Seta was crying heavily.

"Well how **far** are they?" Leika leaned in like they were trying to keep Seta from hearing. He really wished they would have.

"It could be all oral or I think he's plowing the field but not planting the seed."

"Like that thing were they only put the tip in?"

"Yeah! My guess... it's going to happen during one of those times."

"Like he's tired of **just **the tip and-"

"Thrust it into her like a mad beast!" Rachel finished as she grabbed the table and made the motion. Shaking the table to cause a few books to fall off. "She'll be so caught in that feeling of pain and pleasure of having her innocents taken she won't be able to say anything."

"I bet like... he's going to ignore those little whimpers of pain as he starts moving in her."

"Oh god I can see it now. He starts slow..." Rachel then begun to make the motions as she kept going. "Picking up speed as the pain starts to leave. She's never felt anything like it. It feels so~ good!"

"I can hear them now. Yes! Yes faster! Harder!" Rachel picked up speed as Leika moaned. "Sarah has her tongue hanging out as she pants like a dog. He's playing with her body, sucking, kissing every part he can get. Loving her taste as he keeps picking up speed."

"Like it builds to the climax. He's at the top of his game and she's feeling that pressure." Leika fell back as she started to thrust around like she was the one in question.

"They both thrust into each other like they were wild animals. He gives those last few before~"

"**Yes! Oh god yes! Ah~**" Both girls were on the floor panting as Seta seem to be frozen in place.

"Oh~ bloody hell... I can use a fag right about now."

Both girls could hear a snapping sound before Seta began to cry. Grabbing his hair he started to run around the room screaming. "**What the hell is my daughter doing! He's deflowering her as we speak! Ah ha ha ha~**" Both girls waited as he ran for the halls leading to the hot springs. Bursting out in a fit of laughter just as Kanako came back.

"Where did our guest go?" Their attention turned to girls screaming.

"Who is this guy?"

"Get him out of here! Pervert!"

"The fuck are you looking at old man?"

Kanako closed her eyes as her cat Kuro jumped into her arms. "What did you two do?"

"Were going to hell Kanako babe..." Rachel said.

"It was so worth it! Did you see his face?" Leika added.

"Stop hanging around Mitsune! You have any idea how much pain she put people though with her so called jokes!" Kanako screamed as Kuro jumped back down and ran for the upstairs.

"Fun and games love, that's all." Rachel said; only to get a glare from Kanako. They listen as the girls in the hot springs dealt with Seta.

"I got him pin down!"

"Stop staring you sicko!"

"Cover his eye's"

Kanako started to make her way for the hot springs. Turning back to the girls she deepened her tone. "Another act like this and I'll evict you faster than you can say the fuckin word!"

Both girls sat up as they quickly picked up their books.

"Little too far?" Leika asked.

"Yeah, though that was still funny. Sarah shouldn't have shared so much about her daddy."

"We should make it up to them after this is over."

"Don't worry I'm sure we can think of a way."

* * *

**Back at the Beach**

"Watermelons cut up!" Sarah called as the Okinawan was the first to the table. Sarah was in her bathing suit, as was the other girls.

Keitaro was next to her as he worked the grill. "How's everything looking on your end?"

"It's looking good; everything should be ready in a few." Keitaro answered as Su handed him a cold beer.

"Cutting this watermelon would have been faster if Motoko had her sword." The princess said as she looked over at the samurai.

"I choose to leave it at the dojo. I learned it help me handle... some anger problems by not being able to use it. Also after learning how many laws I was breaking over the years..."

"Just to ask sug... How many laws did we break back in the inn?" Mitsune asked as she bit into her watermelon.

"If the police got involved... we would be in for a life time of trouble." This made the girls gulp. "Also if Keitaro chose to tell them about all the times we assaulted him we would be looking at another life time. Even Shinobu, and Sarah here."

"W-wait what for?" Shinobu asked turning pale.

"Failure to report the crimes. You should be thanking the heavens none of the guys you scammed reported you too Kitsune."

"Y-you can stop there..." Mitsune said as everyone was silent as they looked back and forth at each other.

"Hey now..."Keitaro quickly chimed in. "That's all in the past right? It's clear all of you are done with those days."

"That's right! We all grew out of those days." Shinobu added.

"We put all those immature ideas behind us. I mean we would have never lasted this long with those old mind sets." Everyone nodded in agreement with Motoko.

"We couldn't hide from the real world forever." Su said in a low tone.

"It took my ass getting burned to understand that." Mitsune said.

"Same here..." Everyone else said in unison. They all looked back and forth at each other before busting out in laughter.

"Looks like we all have some stories to tell by the fire tonight." Sarah commented as she pulled a beer from the cooler. "Let eat so we can go swimming."

"Urashima if you don't mind me asking, why don't you just move into the house Naru left? You once owned it too didn't you?"

Keitaro only let a small sigh as he started putting the food on a plate. "Memory's... believe it or not we had some good ones." The girls grew quite. Unsure if he was upset. "Besides a new life should start in a new place right? I'm a new man! Starting fresh with my li-" Keitaro found himself eating his words as he tripped on a beach towel as the food was set in the air. As the food landed he spat out sand. "I can order pizza... I'll pay."

"Some things never change." Mitsune said as everyone laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling into you

Chapter 7

"With heavy thunder storms rolling in from the south, authorities are advising citizens to stay indoors due to the growing waves caused by the high winds. Back to you Shawn." The weather girl said with a smile.

"That's right, we remind you to keep those flash lights ready. Reports of power outages are coming in from all over Japan. Again stay indoors. Shelters are being ready by emergence personnel in the down town district."

Sarah turned off her TV off as she dried her hair. She wore a pink tank top with denim shots. She jumped as thunder shook her apartment. "Gezz... it's getting bad out there." Looking out the window she couldn't even see the roads through the heavy rain. When the winds picked up the lights flickered. Going into her office she dug though her desk for a flash light. As the lights flickered again she decided to head over to Keitaro's across the hall.

After grabbing her mp3 and a small box of candles she went across the hall. As she knocked on the door the lights flickered off. After a few minutes of waiting Keitaro answered, dressed in his pj's and holding a flash light of his own just as the power came back on. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine dork!" He watched as she jumped at the crack of thunder. Again the light went out as the two flash lights came on. "Ok... I'm a little scared."

"Come on in." Keitaro used his flash light to show her the way to the couch. "Thanks again for the furniture."

"My dad wasn't using any of it. I don't see why not, it's all really nice."

Before Keitaro could sit down himself there was another knock at the door. He answered to find his landlord in a rain coat. "Mr. Yowane is everything ok?"

"Every things fine, just checking to make sure every ones okay. Hey have you seen that young girl who lives across the hall from yeah?"

"Yeah she's here with me."

"Oh good. I thought she was out in this storm or something."

"I'm not that crazy Mr. Yowane." Sarah called out, making the sixty year old chuckle."

"I'm on my way to start the generator. We'll have power back in a few. You two take care now."

Keitaro closed the door before making his way over to the couch. "I hope the girls over at the Hina house are ok."

"I'll give them a call." Sarah said as she took out her cell phone. Dialing Kanako's number she looked over to Keitaro with worry as an out of service tone played. "I guess the storm has something to do with this." The two sat in silent's as the lights kicked back on. "Well... what do we do now?"

"All we can do is wait for this to pass. Maybe we can watch TV?" Taking the remote he turned the TV on to find the emergency broadcast was on. "Or not..."

"Some how I seen this coming."

The announcer then came on. "This is a public service announcement. Due to severe weather, emergency personal are evacuating people to shelters closer to the downtown area. Do not leave your homes unless instructed by emergency personal." Just as the broadcast ended a loud crack of thunder shook the apartment as the power once again kicked off.

"This is bad!" Sarah commented

Keitaro turned his flash light on as he started to his office. "I'm going to find the candles."

"I brought some over. Let's get try and see if the radio are still broadcasting."

"I have a radio in my emergency kit."

"I'll go get my kit too. Let's just hope we have enough to ride this out."

* * *

**Hina Dorms**

Kanako went around in her purple rain coat as she checked over the inn. Kuro followed right behind as she watched a piece of roofing fly off in the wind. She clicked on her flash light as she made her way to the lower floors. She sighed as the other girls went around lighting candles. "Damn black out."

"Kanako!" Ema called as she ran up to her in a red rain coat. "A policeman is at the door." The two girls hugged their coats as the wind and rain picked up. Kuro Jumped into Kanako's arms as the two ran indoors. Once inside Kanako sat Kuro down as she made her way down to the front door. She then greeted the police officer.

"Excuse me; are you the owner of this place?"

"Yes officer, how can I help you?"

"We are evacuating people to shelters but we're running out of room at the schools. May we please bring some of the family's here?"

"How many are we talking about?"

"As many you feel you can accommodate."

Kanako thought it over as the thunder cracked outside. "I can only fit a few people here. But up the hill we have a building that's not being used. You should be able to fit quite a few there."

"Is there any way we can drive a bus there?"

"I'm afraid not. You're going to have to go on foot."

"We'll have to if we don't want the bus getting stuck, Thank you." As the officer left Kanako called the girls down. All five girls came running down as they took seat around the couch.

"Listen up! They are bringing people they evacuated up to stay. A few will be here and the rest will be up in the Annex. Rachel and Ema, you two are the oldest so I'm putting you in charge of making sure everyone going to the Annex gets there safely. Leika, Nami, and Miku I need you three to help me get things ready for the people up there."

"Hey what about the people staying here?" Nami, the brunette asked as she got up and started to look for her boots.

"I'll fill you in as soon as I think of something..." Kanako said with a sweat drop.

"I can stick around here and get things ready for those people." Miku the youngest with blonde hair said.

"That's fine, Get the emergency kits, radios, and make sure all the guests beds are **away **from where you girls are sleeping. Alright girls, let's get organized."

* * *

**Keitaro's Apartment**

"Doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon." Sarah said as she stepped away from the window. "Mr. Yowane got the generator running again. So at lest we have power." She looked back as Keitaro started going though the radio channels.

"Nothing... this is getting really bad. I'm worried about the Inn and Granny"

"Kanako has the inn covered and Haruka must be with Granny Hina."

"Yeah... Your right."

There was a knock at the door as Sarah went to answer. "Mr. Yowane, what's wrong?"

"I just got a call over the radio from a buddy of mine who's helping the police move people out of the dangerous areas and such. They are getting shorthanded and in need of some volunteers. I'm a sixty year old with a bum knee. You two are young and yeah both got some spunk in yeah."

Keitaro joined Sarah at the door as the old man lean on the frame. "Where would they need us?"

"I don't know, but if you two wanna help them there stationed three buildings down. Not hard to find they'll be the only other building with power."

"What do you think Sarah?"

"You really got to ask Dork?" The young girl said with a playful shove.

"We'll help any way we can then Mr. Yowane."

"Don't tell me! Get ya damn coats on and head on over there. Tell them I set ya."

* * *

**United Kingdoms**

Naru sat outside the office of Mr. Lovell. Checking her watch she wondered what made him call her at such a late hour. Still she dresses in her business suit, high heels, and gold earrings. She tried everything she could to stay awake as the office door opened.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lovell." The person who walked out of the office wasn't Mr. Lovell, but the last person she wanted to see.

"Naru? Is that really you?" Naru's eye twitched as the playboy Kentaro Sakata strolled over to her. "It's been a while. Did you bring that husband of your?"

Taking deep breaths Naru started counting. "One, two, three..."

"Hm... are you ok?"

"We divorced about a month ago."

"What? How could that jerk do that to you! So what bring you all the way over here?"

"Seven, eight, nine~" Taking a few deep breaths she reached into her purse for a bottle of pills. Kentaro sweat dropped as she took three of them. "I work for Mr. Lovell now. If you excuse me, I have an appointment with him." Quickly pushing past Kentaro she went into Mr. Lovell's office.

She found him on the phone with a worried look as he waved to over to a chair in front of the desk. He sighed as he hung up. "Miss. Narusegawa, how well do you know the area around the Hina Inn?"

"W-what? Umm... very well. I basically grew up there."

"I see... tell me how far it is from a police or fire station."

"May I ask what this is about?"

"I believe my daughter is in danger. There is a storm hitting Japan that's so big they're evacuating people to shelters." He paused as Naru took this all in. "I know this maybe asking a lot from you but will you find my daughter?"

Naru sweat dropped at this. "Excuse me sir?"

"You know the area right? I will have a private jet fly you as close to Japan as we can get without getting caught in the storm. A helicopter will get you the rest of the way. After that you will be in charge of how you bring Rachel to me...safely."

"I... I can't-"

"I'll give you a raise and a huge bonus."

"Done!"

"Great! I want you to meet your partner. He clams to know the same grounds as well as having a few contacts."

As Naru turned to meet her partner she felt a blood vessel pop. "Ah Narusegawa~ I'm glad we'll have this time to catch up on things." Kentaro then laughed as Naru grabbed her pills and started popping one after another.

"Five, six, seven..."

"I'm glad to see your anger management classes are working out for you Narusegawa." Mr. Lovell said with a sweat drop.

* * *

**Japan**

**Tokyo University West Campus**

"This was a bad time to come visit your school." Tsuruko Aoyama said to her sister as the police officers rushed around the building.

"The weather said we were only expecting a **light **thunder storm. Now they're saying we could get this kind of weather for the next two days!" Motoko said as she watched a couple medics bring a man in on a stretcher.

"Hey clear a classroom for the wounded!" One medic ordered.

"Does anyone here have medical training? We are very short handed and we got more on the way." The second medic asked.

"I can treat the less sever people to lighten the weight." Tsuruko called out as she followed the medic.

Motoko sighed as she started to make a place for her and Tsuruko to sleep. She was about to lay down herself when she heard someone calling her.

"Oh Motoko~ it's good to see you."

"Mutsume it's good to see your safe."

"Ara I won't be here much longer. I asked the police to take me to my class. They're stuck in the grade school and the poor dears are scared."

"It seems nobody was prepared for this. Kids stuck in the schools, police fighting to keep order. How did they over look this storm?"

"Excuse me Miss but if you want to get to your class then we need to get going now." A police officer said before heading down the hall."

"Stay safe Mutsume."

"Thank you, I just hope my class will forgive me."

* * *

**Keitaros Apartment**

Sarah put her blue rain coat over a gray hoodie that belong to her father. She changed from her shorts over to a pair of blue jeans as well. Slipping on her red boots she looked over to Keitaro who wore a yellow coat over a blue sweater and green cargo pants with black boots. He handed her a small backpack with extra batteries, a first aid kit, rope, and other essentials before putting one on himself. "I have a couple mining helmets if you think they'll help." Keitaro offered.

"Wouldn't hurt to bring them. By the looks of that wind who knows what's being blown around."

Keitaro quickly grabbed the two helmets as they made their way down to the front door. Sarah quickly set her hair in a bun as she put the helmet on and buckled the chin strap. "You ready?"

He gave her a cocky grin as he put his helmet on. "You know it!"

"Count of three. One, two ...three!" Sarah went to push the door open as the wind ripped it off the hinges. The two quickly ran out as the thunder cracked. The rain made it hard to see but the lights shining down the road was the only beacon they had. The two fought the wind as a man opened the safe house door to wave them in. Once inside they were briefly greeted by a woman.

"What the hell were you thinking? It's dangerous out there."

"Mr. Yowane sent us." Keitaro said as he wiped off his glasses.

"He said you needed help." Sarah added as she checked her gear.

"The old coot sent ya hu? You think the two of you can walk five miles in this weather?"

"W-what?" The two asked as the women chuckled.

"We have a Truck that was carrying food and blankets for the kids in the grade school that ran out of fuel." The women went behind a desk as she grabbed a large gas can and two radios "I need you to get this out to them. They only need enough to get over to the school. I'd let ya drive one of our trucks but there all making runs right now. If ya got a car you think will make it in one piece then use that. The quicker the better, ya got me?"

"Yes ma'am!" The two said as Keitaro took the gas and radio.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked Keitaro

"We'll take my car. Should be faster unless we come across a downed power lines or something."

"Those roads are dangerous so be careful. We'll update you more over the radio if needed. Now get moving already!"

* * *

**Hina High School**

"Aw~ what damage is this doing to my restaurant? This is going to set me back months!"

"I'm sure it's going to be ok Shinobu." Su said as she tried to calm down Shinobu. The two sat next to each other on a blanket in the corner of a full gymnasium. Families were setting up places to sleep as food was being made in the cafeteria.

"I put so much money into it so far. Between that and college I'm going broke!"

"Shinobu..." Su hugged her as she started to cry.

"We are serving food very soon. If you're injured, the nurse's office is now open." A Volunteer called out with a megaphone.

"Let's get something to eat... I just have to hope the damage isn't too bad." Shinobu said as she was helped up by Su. Just as they entered the line the lights started to flicker before going out completely out. Everyone started to panic as flash lights and the emergency lights kicked on.

"Calm down everyone! We are about to start the backup generators. We will have full power again shortly."

"I wish Sempai was here." Shinobu whispered to Su. "Same here, I wonder where he is now?"

* * *

**Streets of Japan**

"I can't see anymore!" Sarah exclaimed as her and Keitaro did their best to drive though the heavy rain.

"I have the wipers on full speed. We're going to have to walk the rest of the way."

"No crap, look!" The road ahead had fallen street lights, cars that were abandoned, and large debris filled the road. "We were able to cut a few miles at least. The truck should be a few miles east from here."

"We were told to look for flares or glow sticks. As a marker."

"Let's get the gas and head out."

The two quickly got out of the car as they pulled their hoods over their helmets. Keitaro grabbed the gas can as the two headed down the street. Both their radios buzzed. "Where are you with that gas? We need to drop this food off. Over" A man screamed over the line.

"Were heading there on foot. Over." Sarah answered.

"Guessed as much. Any of you have medical training? Over"

"I do. What the situation? Over" Keitaro asked.

"We'll meet you half way at the high school then. We have two medical personal and a volunteer who need a hand getting people to the hospital. Over"

"On the way. Over and out." Keitaro motioned Sarah to a bus stop were they used the map. "We need to head south from here."

"We can use the tunnels. Less having to push through this rain and its faster."

"Good idea, let's get moving!"

"No fooling, we have peoples lives on the line now."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I tried to get the entire plot set up in this chapter so you can look forward to the climax of it all coming up... not the end but the end to this stuff. Enjoy my friends.

* * *

Falling into you

Chapter 8

**Tokyo Metro Hospital **

"What rotten luck! The day I get to leave this place and I'm stuck here till the storm passes." Dean Yosi Mumbled as he was helped into a wheel chair. His arm was out of the cast along with his right leg.

"Sir would you mind if we move another person in here? We are trying to make room for incoming patients."

"No not at all."

The nurse left as Yosi wheeled himself over to the window. Lightning light up the sky as the lights flickered. "What a fine mess."

"Oh I was fine in that room young lady!" An old lady barked as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Miss we have to make room for more wounded coming in."

The old lady sighed as the nurse wheeled her next to the Deans bed. "Can you at least give me something for the itching? This cast is bothering me again."

Yosi chuckled as he knew her pain. Her cast on her right arm and mid torso made him remember how his itched. As the nurse left Yosi wheeled himself over to the older lady. "Hello, I'm your roommate during this wonderful day." He joked.

"Yes wonderful indeed." The old lady then chuckled.

"My name is Kanzaki Yosi." He noticed how the old lady raised her brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No sorry... I'm Urishima Hinata." a silent's filled the room as the thunder clapped outside.

"Oh... "Again there was an awkward silent's as the two aimlessly looked around the room.

* * *

**Tokyo Metro Tunnel**

"You want me to carry that can?" Sarah asked as Keitaro used the rope to make a sling of the gas can.

"I'll be fine. Look at all the traffic that's backed up in here."

All though the tunnel was empty cars and a few people that decided to ride out the storm in the tunnel. One family stayed in their van as the dad rolled out sleeping bags.

"Don't they know there's talk about this storm lasting two more days?"

"I don't know someone should help them. Right now we have to get moving if we want to get to the high school." He then slung the can around his shoulder.

The two started down the tunnel as another volunteer worker in an orange vest and rain coat waved them over to an open maintenance door. "Hey you two, I marked off a path to the high school with glow sticks. Follow it and you'll come up at the subway about a block away. Its pitch black down there so I hope you got flash lights." He only chuckled as the two pointed to the lights on their helmets. "Hurry it up then. I got word a few critically wounded have been taken to the school. They have a veterinarian doing the best he can but it seems like apples and oranges for an animal doctor to be doing that."

Sarah and Keitaro nodded as they headed though the maintenance door. Clicking on their lights the two found a set of stairs that lead down to the tunnels and subway system. "Dose this count as field experience?" Sarah joked as they found themselves in a narrow tunnel.

"Reminds me of when your dad and I found ourselves in an old coal mine in China. We were working for a buddy of his at the time so we could call in a favor later on. Next thing we know were running for our lives as the tunnel started to cave in during an earthquake."

"Dare I ask what the favor was?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"There are a few things even your father didn't share with me." Keitaro said with a chuckled. He noticed how quite Sarah became. "What's wrong?"

"Turn around..."

As soon as Keitaro did Sarah took off his helmet. Messing up his hair a bit she then wiped some dirt off his chin. "What?"

"Ever since you started working for my dad you been trying to act like him."

"I've ~ been trying to do that a lot less."

"Good! I like the dork you keep hidden in there." The two kissed before Sarah returned his helmet. "We still got a ways to go. I just hope this storm calms soon."

* * *

**Hina High School**

**Nurse's office**

"Keep pressure on the wound! I need that tourniquet. If I can stop the bleeding we can save him." Haitani Masayuki called to the volunteer as he was handed the tool. Carefully he had the assistant move the bandage as he set the tourniquet above the wound on the man's arm. He then used a marker to write the time on his forehead before moving on to the next person. "The wood is stuck deep in his leg. Pulling it out will cause it to bleed. Leave it in till you get him to the hospital. Lets rap a bandage around it so it can't move around"

"You're doing good for a veterinarian." The volunteer commented as the paramedics came in.

"Thanks. This is the best I can do for them. When can they get them to the hospital?"

"We can head out right now. Again you did a good job. We got it from here. The rest of these people can wait till the bus gets the clear to leave. Volunteers are bringing gas for the trucks that are going to clear a path for it."

"Good luck out there. I'm going to get some rest." Haitani left as the paramedics started getting ready to move the people. He looked down at his bloody clothes with a sigh.

"E-excuse me, are you okay?"

"Aren't you Shinobu? Yeah back from Hina Inn."

"Yeah, your Haitani, Keitaro's friend. Why are you covered in blood?" Shinobu's question was answered as the Paramedics carried out the wounded people. "Oh... I see."

"Yeah... I could really use a shower right now though I don't have any clothes to change into."

"I got an idea, follow me." Shinobu waved him on as he followed her to a door next to the janitor's closet. "I use to help run the lost and found back when I went here." She kicked the door a few times as it clicked. "They never gotten around to fixing this I see..." Haitani sweat dropped as she showed him into a room with clothes, electronic devices, and sporting equipment sitting on shelves. "You can pick out something that fits you. They never lock the locker rooms so you can take a shower in there."

"Thanks." Haitani looked around as Shinobu sat on a stool next to the door. "I heard about what's been going on with Keitaro. Me and Shirai have been trying to get a hold of the guy but it's like he dropped off the face of the earth."

"He's finally settled down in a new place. I can show you after this whole things passed over."

"What does he do for a job?"

"He's been working odd jobs for us."

"I'm happy to know he's been in good hands." Haitani said as he picked out a green shirt and basket ball shorts. "Are you staying in the gym?"

"Yeah me and Kaolla Su."

"I'll come find you guys later."

* * *

**Tokyo Subway Tunnels**

Keitaro and Sarah found themselves walking with a group of people who left the trains after it was shut down on the middle of the tracks.

"It's up ahead. Once we head back up we head south from there." Sarah informed.

"I hope everyone's still safe." Just as Keitaro finished a man's voice came on the radio.

"We have the severely wounded heading to the hospital. We're taking advantage of this break in the storm. Remember to thank the veterinarian later. Over."

"Hear that? Sounds like we're catching a break after all." Keitaro commented with a smile.

"They still need this gas for the truck. We should hurry and use this break our self's." Sarah added. The two smirked at each other before breaking into a dead sprint. When they reached the station, the two found people camping out there too. "You'd think they would take advantage of the break in weather."

"We have no idea how long it'll last. It's going to be a roll of the dice."

"But those are the odds we like." Sarah added as the two grinned at each other. "Keep up with me now!"

"Hey hold on! I got the gas can, remember?"

Sarah just laughed as she ran up the steps that lead to the surface. She stopped just short of the last set as Keitaro caught up. "Pant* funny..."

"The rain is picking up again. Think you can keep up with me?"

"I'll teach you a thing or two about stamina! Let's go!"

"I'd like to hear you say that tonight."

Keitaro blushed as the two took off into the rain as the wind picked up. They could feel the water splash into their boots has they rounded the block. "There's the school we're almost there. Come on slow po-"

"Look out!" Keitaro's warning was late as a trash can lid flew though the wind. Sarah tried to doge but the lid hit her on the side of the head. She felt her head spin before blacking out.

* * *

**Volunteer helicopter in flight**

Naru looked out the helicopters open doors. Kentaro kept bragging about how he earn back his wealth and new company. She wanted to throw him out before they were over land. Maybe a shark would eat him or the waves would send him into a rock. "I'm dropping you off on the nearby hotel." The pilot called back to them.

"That's miles away from the inn." Naru yelled back.

"It's the only safe landing zone. Besides I'm going to lend a hand while I'm here. Hell I'm the only guy crazy enough to fly in this shit! Radio me when you're ready to get picked up then give me an hour or two to refuel."

"Excuse me my good sir, can't you just drop us over the inn then take right off after that?" Kentaro asked with a grin.

"I told yeah, I'm needed to help out. I'm a volunteer emergence pilot. That rich guy is paying me to fly you out while I was already on my way out. Besides from what I got over the radio that daughter of his is safe and sound."

"What do you mean?" Naru question as the pilot clicked a few switches.

"That inn or whatever is sheltering some people. The girl is helping them as we speak." Kentaro raised a brow as Naru started to count again. "Were about five minutes away, get your self's ready and buckle in. It's going to be a rough landing."

* * *

**Hina High School**

**Nurses Office**

"Mmh... what the hell?" Sarah started before a cold towel was placed on her head.

"The helmet saved you from getting any major head injuries. You're going to have a bit of a bump but that's it."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes as Keitaro and a man with long hair and a green T-shirt stood over her. She was lying on a medical cot. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Keitaro answered. "Don't worry, the gas was delivered and the truck is on its way."

"That's good..." Sarah said slowly getting up. "Thanks for the help doc."

"Don't remember me do you?" The man said rubbing the back of his head. Sarah blinked a few times as she stared at him. "Haitani..."

"Wow you? I remember you now. You and that friend would hit on any girl." Haitani sweat dropped at this as Keitaro chuckled. "I can't believe you're a doctor now." Again Haitani sweat dropped as he rubbed his head. "Actually I'm a veterinarian..." The room was quiet as Sarah stared at him.

"You're the one we heard about over the radio?"

"Umm... yeah that was me."

"Great job!" Sarah then stood as she hugged him.

"Y-yeah thanks..." As Sarah stepped back Haitani started for the door. "Shinobu and Su are here too. Those two have been asking about you ever since Keitaro carried you in. I'll let them know you're ok." Keitaro took a chair next to the cot before Haitani decided to add "By the way, you two make a cute couple."

Sarah blushed as Haitani quickly closed the door behind him. "What are we going to do now?"

"For one I'm going to call on the radio and see if your dad and Haruka are ok. After that we can finish riding the storm out here."

"Sounds boring..." Sarah said as she started putting her hoodie and boots. "I'm not about to sit around when we can be out there helping out."

"You sure? That was one hell of a blow you took."

"Like that stopped you or papa. If I'm going to be like you guys then I can't let stupid things stop me."

"In that case I'll radio the volunteer force and see what else they got." Keitaro said as he sat on the bed and took the radio out from his pocket. Before Keitaro could make the call Shinobu and Su entered.

"Thank goodness you're ok. When Sempai carried you in we thought the worst." Shinobu said as she noticed Sarah getting dressed back in her rain gear.

"What were you two doing out there anyway?" Su asked.

"We're helping the volunteers. They're short handed with this storm."

"You sure you want to head back out after that?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's better than sitting around doing nothing."

Haitani entered with a sigh as he went to Keitaro.

"Hey I need your help guys. The other volunteers asked me to go to Todai and help out. With the storm picking up the paramedics can't get to them and they grounded the helicopters."

"So you're asking us to help you get there on foot?" Keitaro asked as Sarah looked over her helmet. Both Shinobu and Su seem to be taking interest in the discussion.

"Yep... I wouldn't make it a second out there alone."

"Suit up! We'll take the subway system again."

"We want to come too!" Su cried.

"Getting out there and helping others will take my mind off my own worries." Shinobu said joining the group.

Sarah nudged Keitaro with a smirk. "Hear that dork? We have a full party now. Go ahead and radio up that were all heading out. I'll map a safe way over there."

* * *

**Tokyo Metro Hospital Elevator **

"This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Thursday." Madoka said with as he sat on the floor. "We could have waited till Seta gave the ok but no~ you wanted to jump right in."

"Shut up! You got a signal Soto?" Myiako asked as

"Na, Power seems to be out and from what I tell they're working on emergency power. Like all resources are going to people on life support and such. The emergency phones must be off that list and with the chaos I doubt anyone's going to check here for a while."

"The sign said to use the stairs in emergency situations."

Myiako started to sulk before slapping herself. "No time to panic! We're Urashima's future field team. We can find a way out and up to the Dean ourselves."

"And how are we going to do that? We have no gear or anything." Madoka said.

"Like I said we're the field team. We need to be able to think on our feet."

"Then I guess our first step it to open those doors and see if we're between floors or stopped close to one."

"Alright then, help me with this door bro." Soto said as Madoka took hold of one side. Pulling they got the doors to open as Myiako looked.

"There's a set of doors with enough room to crawl through. If we can keep the doors open then we can pry these open next."

"Alright let's get to work!" Madoka exclaimed.

* * *

**Streets of Hina**

Kentaro sat beside Naru in the back of the extended cab truck as the wind picked up. The two had a Volunteer crew drive them. "It's amazing how big these Western vehicles are hu?" He asked trying to break the silents.

"Yeah I guess... they are great for times like this." The female driver said turning on her brights as her partner used a crank on his side to work a spotlight. "Were is this place, and is there a road we can take?"

"No roads just look for the steps and a big sign that reads Hina Tea House and Girls Dormitory." Naru answered.

"Great... just what I wanted to do. Run up a ton of steps in this crap." The male passenger said as his partner chuckled. "I think we'll let you do whatever it is and we'll get back to driving around and dropping supplies."

Kentaro cleared his throat as he looked over to Naru. "Mind if I ask about what happen with you and Urashima?"

"Matter of fact I do mind so shut it!"

There was silent's as Kentaro thought over what to say next. "Well what about you? How have y-"

"Look I'm just doing this for Mr. Lovell. I want to get Rachel and head back. You're nothing more than a pain on my ass at this point so shut up and stay out of my way."

The two volunteers looked back at them with raised brows. Kentaro started to grit his teeth as he crossed his arms and look out the window. "You know if it wasn't for me we would be walking right now? I have a few good friends with these volunteers. That's how I was able to call for this ride and get them to lend us gear so easily."

"I don't care what you have to brag about. You're still the damn playboy jackass I remember."

Kentaro growled at this. "Fine you know what? Go ahead without me. I don't want to work with someone who doesn't appreciate me." He then leaned over to the driver. "Excuse me but my I ride with you after she's dropped off?"

"Hold on you can't be serious? You're going to leave me to go out there alone?" Naru asked.

"Why not, I'm in the way aren't I?"

Naru growled again as she crossed her arms. "Do whatever you want, I don't give a damn."

"Sure you can stick with us. You're going to have to help out and do what we tell you." The driver said.

"I'd be happy to work with you." Kentaro ignored Naru's counting as the truck pulled up to the steps.

"Here you are. We'll be back in an hour after we check out the other shelters."

"Are you really going to leave me alone? Naru asked Kentaro again.

Crossing his arms he hummed before answering. "Tell me you're sorry for treating me like crap and I'll go with you."

Keeping his cool even after he could see she shaking in anger he watched Naru take a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." She said though clenched teeth.

"Let's get going then. Sorry I won't be accompanying you two. Now if you excuse me..." Opening the door he bolted out with Naru following him.

The two ran up the steps as they came to the Tea House. Naru Knocked on the door as a police officer answered. "Are you with the volunteers?"

"Yes, we're here looking for a Rachel Lovell."

"Head up to the Inn I'm sure she's still helping out there."

"Is Mutsune Konno in there?"

"No, we were told she went shopping before the storm hit. I can radio to see what shelter she's at."

"That would be great, thank you." The two then headed up to the inn. Without knocking Naru rushed in the door to find families sitting around. A few kids were playing their hand held games and some adults were playing cards. "Have you seen Kanako around?" She asked the first guy who was passing by holding a chess board.

"Umm... I don't know who that is, Sorry." He then kept walking.

Naru looked around till she found Ema sitting with a few kids. Calling over to her Ema seem surprised to see her as she excused herself from the game she was playing. "Narusegawa I thought you left."

"Rachel's father wants her home so he sent me knowing I grew up around the area."

"Rachel? She's up in the Annex with the others."

"How many other people are there?"

"I'm not sure. We have the people here then upstairs we have some of the girls and children staying in our rooms. Down in the tea house there are a few and some police that set up camp. Then in the Annex we have from what I counted twenty families."

As Ema started back to the kids Miku came out of the Kitchen in her rain gear. "Um~ hi Naru what brings you back?"

"We're looking for Rachel. We heard she's in the Annex." Kentaro answered.

"Oh well I'm heading back up there if you want to come with me."

"Let's go so I can go back to England. I'm... feeling worse the longer I stay here."

* * *

**Hina Elementary School**

"It's going to be ok class I'm here with you and our two friends are making sure were going to stay safe." Mutsumi told her class of twenty three children. "I know it's scary right not but let's try and take a nap."

"Can you read to us Sempai?" A little girl asked.

"Aar yes go ahead and pick a story to read."

As the little girl went to the book shelves a man with a stocky build and a pony tail entered. "Mitsune is looking for more batteries. The volunteers said they'll send a generator so we can have power.

"Shirai will you get some snacks for after their nap? I'm sorry if I'm always asking so much of you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help out."

Mutsumi gave a smile as the Shirai headed out. The girl brought over the book as she got a flashlight out.

* * *

**Tokyo Metro subway maintenance tunnel**

"These tunnels are so dark and we lost signal with our radios." Shinobu said as she kept close to Keitaro. Sarah and Su kept behind the two as Haitani kept to the rear.

"It's safer than trying to walk around the streets." Keitaro then took out the map Sarah marked.

"Yeah... need I remind you guys?" Sarah said rubbing her head.

"I hope no one at the college is too bad. I can only help to a certain extent." Haitani commented as he looked over the First aid bag he was given.

"You did great back there. I know you're going to do great there too." Shinobu said making Haitani blush.

"Hey why did you become a veterinarian anyway?" Su asked.

"I like animals, that and my mother said I'd do good in this profession. She's been right; I've been called to farms all over the place. I just hope my office isn't getting damaged by the storm."

"Su what about our home? It must be getting hit hard right now sense it's so close to the ocean."

"Didn't think about that right now Shinobu. We can worry about that later and fix any damages that happen."

"You're right, stay focused on the task at hand."

"Before we left I got a call on the radio about Mutsumi. Shirai and Mitsume are with her. Them and all the students are safe and sound so good news there." Keitaro said trying to raise their spirits.

"What about Motoko?" Su asked.

"I didn't hear any word about her." He could hear Su give a sigh.

"Maybe your brother is watching the news and sending aid." Shinobu commented.

"No, my country likes to stay low key. We never get involved in any foreign maters. I almost got my head ripped off by my sister for aiding Africa by donating money to the Red Cross. We are so scared to let the world know about us that Seta pisses off my family every time he talks about us.

"Really?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"My family sends people out to steal back his findings and pay off anyone he tells about us. Right now they're not too happy he told Keitaro's class about us until I called them saying I'd remind him of our deal that he's to get paid x amount he needs to aid in his research if he keeps quiet about us."

"If you're paying him then why is he always going on about having money problems?"

"Because he can't shut up! Our technology can't leave our country. The worlds just not ready for it. I know your dad means well but he poking a bee's nest."

"I'll remember to talk with him after this is over."

"Where is he anyway?"

"When we radioed up they said him and Haruka were helping volunteers at the air port."

"We have a few more miles of tunnels to go before we hit the subway tracks. They stopped all trains so we don't have worry about any dangers there." Keitaro said closing the map.

* * *

**Tokyo Metro Hospital**

"Actually he didn't want to go into archeological when he first talked about college. Keitaro wanted to follow his father in going into criminal justice." Hinata told Yosi as he sat next to her bed.

"Oh? Your son was a police officer before he opened the bakery?" Dean Yosi asked Hinata as he leaned on her bed.

"Yes, that was until he was shot one night. He hated Keitaro seeing him like that so he retired. Keitaro on the other hand loved seeing his father in that uniform and how he had his stories. Funny how he forgotten that and started to following that Seta fellow." Yosi could see the small scowl Hinata had on her face as she looked out the window.

"You don't like Seta very much I take it."

"I'm not very happy with the stunt he pulled on my daughter when she was younger."

"You mind me asking what that was."

"He two timed my daughter with her best friend."

"That bastard! Yet she married the man?"

"Oh trust me if I was at that wedding I would have objected then ran up and choked that... that..."

"Maybe we should change subjects before you over work yourself."

"Yes... you're right. You know this is the first time I've ever openly talked about that with someone."

"Would you mind telling me about how your grandson met Narusegawa?" He noticed how he struck a nerve.

"I'd rather we didn't. The divorce wasn't very long ago and-"

"Excuse me, divorce?"

"Yes they divorced and Naru moved to the United Kingdom."

"Interesting..." Yosi said as he wheeled himself over to the window.

"You find it interesting?"

"Hm? Oh no! Sorry if that sound so... insincere. It just puts a few things into a new light is all."


	9. Chapter 9

Falling Into You

Chapter 9

**Hina Dorms **

**Hill heading to the Annex**

Naru found herself slipping in the mud as her and Kentaro followed Miku. Thinking she had her footing she went to take another step before finding herself face first on the ground. Kentaro went to help her up only to be pushed away as Naru slipped, causing him to fall and slide down the hill.

"Will you two knock it off!" Miku yelled as the rain started too heavy. "I'm going on ahead if you can't grow up!"

Kentaro wiped the mud off his butt as he started to catch up with the two girls. "Isn't there a path we can take?"

"Kanako has been thinking about making one. She's even talked about reopening the Annex to-"

"Hang on! She can't open the Annex!"

"Why not? She owns it, and it'll be nice to get some new faces around here."

"That's putting you guys in danger with all the strange people coming in and out." Naru screamed over the wind as they started back up the hill.

"No its not! If anything it's going to help the Dorms. Besides you're not the owner anymore so really you have no say over it." Naru stopped, causing Kentaro to bump into her and fall backwards into the mud again. "Hey I like you don't get me wrong, but you said you were leaving to move on. Yet here you are back and stirring things up." Miku turned back to Naru as Kentaro cursed and passed the two. "Is Rachel the only reason your here? Or do you have a second agenda?"

Kentaro could see the answer in Naru's face as lightning filled the sky. "Lady's its getting dark out. Let's get indoors before things get dangerous." Miku rolled her eyes as she headed up. Kentaro started down to Naru who kept still. "Hey, I want to help you. I can only do that if you let me."

"I was hoping..." Naru started as thunder cracked. "I was secretly hoping to see Keitaro and the rest of the gang. I know they hate me but I can't just let go of my old life here." Even though the rain he could see her tears. "It bothers me how easily everyone could just let go and forget. Mitsune, Motoko, Su and Shinobu, Mutsumi. Then before I left I found out Keitaro had a girlfriend not weeks after we divorced. After four years he was able to just forget it all and move on with some blonde."

Kentaro sighed as the storm calmed. "We as humans can't live in the past. Life's too short for that. Keitaro's moved on and it's time for you to do so. Now it's getting really bad out here. You can fill me in once we get inside. The radio said the helicopter can't take off till the storm lets up anyway so I think we have some time to kill." Naru looked up at him with teary eyes. Kentaro gave her his arm as the two worked their way up the hill.

* * *

**Tokyo Metro Subway Maintenance** **Tunnels**

"We've been walking for over an hour! It's starting to smell like sewage too..." Haitani grumbled as he shifted his bag.

"We'll have to cut though an old sewage maintenance tunnel and come up a man hole that right in the middle of the court yard of the University." Sarah informed as both Su and Shinobu also seemed tired at this point.

"How can we help once we get there?" Shinobu asked.

"We'll ask the rest of the volunteer workers what needs to be done. This storm caught everyone off guard so it's been a last minute to get everything ready. We don't even know how long this storm is going to be." Keitaro said as he looked for the door that linked to the sewage tunnels.

"We could be getting this for the next few days from what I hear." Sarah added.

"So Keitaro, You'd think you could give an old friend a ring and fill him in once in a while. Maybe hang with his two buddies'."

"Sorry, I've been a bad friend I know."

"Damn right! You're going to make it up to me and Shirai over beer, and you're buying."

Keitaro laughed a bit. "Fine... geez."

"We're close now." Sarah said as Keitaro opened the door. The smell of sewage was over whelming. "A pipe must have broken. Your call if we take a new route."

"This is the fastest way right?" Keitaro asked. Sarah nodded her head. "Well guys?" Everyone seemed to nod at each other as they took deep breaths. "This is going to stank!"

"I'm going to need another shower..." Haitani grumbled.

* * *

**Tokyo University **

**Classroom**

"I've seen wounds like this before. You're going to fine sir." Tsuruko told a man as he smiled up it her. Placing a wet rag over the gash in his stomach a paramedic took over as she went over to Motoko who was cleaning the blood off the floor. "Any word about the help that is supposes to arrive?"

"They said they're heading up as we speak. Some of them need to see a doctor soon before it's too late."

"One of them is a veterinarian who helped over at the high school."

"An animal doctor?" Tsuruko asked in surprise.

"Word on the radio is he's a hero."

Before Motoko could continue working Keitaro and Sarah came in dripping water on the floor. Right behind the two was Shinobu and Kaolla Su. "Motoko your Okay!" Su yelled as she ran over and hugged Motoko.

"Lucky for me and my sister we were here during the open house before the storm hit. Where is the veterinarian?"

"Haitani is in there working on them as we speak."

"Wait, who?" Motoko pushed though as she looked in on Haitani. "He's the one who helped at the high school?"

"He's been doing everything he can. You should have seen him over there." Shinobu said as she looked in as well.

"Hmm... quite impressive." Motoko said crossing her arms as she watched on.

* * *

**Tokyo Metro Hospital**

"This weather shows no sign of letting up." Yosi said as he looked out the window. "I hope my family is safe."

"I'm sure they are." Hinata tried to reassure him.

As Yosi was wheeling himself over to her three students came in. One of them he recognized. "Soto? Were you and your friend caught in the storm?"

"Dean Kanzaki Yosi sir, my name is Miyako Ono and my friend Madoka Konjo. We wish to talk with you about Urashima."

"He's turning into a popular subject anymore." Yosi mumbled as Hinata chuckled. "Please do go on."

"Sir, Urashima Sempai means a lot to us. We don't want to lose him."

"Despite him making excuses for Narusegawa?" Yosi asked making the room grow quite. "I remember you Miyako. When Naru assaulted your brother you were the one to file the complainant. When it came to my desk I was ready to fire her right then and there. That was until Urashima talked with me to give her a second chance."

"But sir it was your fault to fold like that." The boys gulped as they looked back and forth from Yosi and Mayako.

"I really though Keitaro could get thought to her. I admit I should have stuck to my guns and fired her the first time. I only fired Keitaro because he gave me the ultimatum. I couldn't have Naru working for us if she was going to abuse students, let alone attack other faculty members."

"But she's gone now sir!" Madoka exclaimed. "She-"

"Left for the United Kingdom I know. But there is one little detail I think I'm missing on this whole matter."

"What's that?" Soto asked.

"You don't know? I'm surprised seeing as you're the one who's been passing word about it."

Soto's face turn pale as his two friends stared at him. "What did you do?" Mayako asked.

"I-I might have...err-"

"What did you do Soto?" Madoka joined in.

"I like... maybe, kinda, sorta of-"

"Spit it!" The two friends screamed.

"I might have let it slip to a few people that Urashima sempai could be dating Noriyasu Seta's daughter."

"You let it slip alright. Word got to my secretary who told me when she dropped off my paper work."

"Wait, my grandson is dating who?" Hinata asked in mid shock.

"Soto I should choke y- Wait who are you?" Mayako said as the room once again grew quite.

"We've been here for over a half hour. Where is Rachel so we can go?" Naru said as her and Kentaro sat on the floor next to the stairs.

"We've been running up and down this place and no sigh of her or Urashima's sister. You think she's out in that storm with the other volunteers?"

"She's a little rich girl. Why would sh-"

"Bloody hell this storm is a pain." The two looked across the room as Rachel and Kanako hung up there rain coats.

"The buildings are holding up but my brother will have a lot of work ahead of him."

"At least he'll have some paying work. Though our insurance should cover it all right?" The two pause as they looked across the room to Naru and Kentaro. Naru gulped as Kanako gritted her teeth. Rachel seemed confused as she hurried to beat Kanako over to the two.

"You have a lot of nerve to set foot here after the crap you pulled. So there better be good reason or I'm kicking your ass all the way down those stairs and leave you to the storm."

"Mr. Lovel sent us to bring Rachel back to the UK." Kentaro informed as he stepped between the two. "This is strictly business; we'll be gone before you even know it."

Rachel blinked at the two before cursing. "Damnit father..."

"We have a ride waiting down the hill for us." Naru said as she put her rain coat back on. "Let's get going."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rachel said as she started to walk away.

"Your dad just wants you home. You can fly back when the storm-" Naru was cut off as Rachel started to stomp back toward her.

"I'm not going anywhere. My daddy may think he's doing this for my own good but I'm an adult. That said I'm making the choice to stay here. Besides people need me here, so go back and tell my father to give you whatever he promised to get you out here."

"Are you telling me I came all the way back here for nothing?" Naru almost yelled as Kentaro gave a sigh.

"Looks that way..." Kanako said in a blink tone. "Now get the _fuck _out of my Inn!"

"You can't just throw us out in that storm!" Naru scream making everyone in the room turn to look.

"Kanako right? What if we stay down hill? Maybe in the tea house till we can fly back out? Will that be alright with you?"

Kanako stared at the two before giving a sigh. "Fine... just stay away from me and the rest of the girls." She then walked up the stairs.

"What are we going to tell Mr. Lovel?"

"That I didn't want come with you. Add that when you asked nicely I told you to kindly piss off if you want. He'll only be mad at me for a few days and you'll be off the hook." Rachel then added.

"Your father wants you to be safe." Naru said only to get a dirty look from Rachel.

"Do I look like I'm in bloody danger? Kanako has it under control as you can see. When you asked me to look into a place for you it was to move on right?" Naru grew quite. "So go home love..." With that Rachel left to find Kanako.

Naru kept her gaze to the floor as Kentaro started to help her away from the other peoples gaze. "Let's get down hill. We can wait for a ride to the airport and head ho-" He started as Naru interrupted in a choked voice.

"Coming here was a mistake. I just can't leave my life here behind."

Kentaro helped her to a seat next to the wall. "You know it wasn't easy for me to leave Japan myself."

"Whatever it was different for you."

"Really? Well let's see here, I left with borrowed money and no idea how things would turn out. I was living in the slums for a little over a year saving money to _pay _back said money. I got a job in a mail room earning just enough to get by. I was _laughed _at when I asked for a promotion because my bad business chooses followed me. I found myself borrowing money again to start my own business from _the ground up_. My first two years went to paying everyone back and it was this year that it started to sky rocket. So let's see... oh your right! The difference is I had to start from **nothing **when I left all my friends and family here in Japan." Again Naru was staring down at the floor as Kentaro sighed. Sitting on the floor he stared blankly out in the crowd. "What I was trying to get at was, if you need someone to talk too then... I'm always open."

"Thanks and I'm sorry. Let's go downhill and get some rest."

* * *

**Tokyo University West Campus **

"I did everything I could for them. They have a pilot who said he can fly them over to the hospital." Haitani then took a seat on the floor as he looked over his blood clothes with a sigh. The rest of the gang was resting on blankets around the class room. Keitaro and Sarah looked over their maps on one blanket. Su, Motoko and Shinobu napped on another as Tsuruko looked for clean clothes for Haitani.

"Who's crazy enough to fly in this weather?" Sarah asked from a blanket on the floor.

"Whoever it is he's going to be here in ten with some paramedics."

"Good, till then we can get some rest." With that Sarah pushed the maps aside as her and Keitaro cuddled to each other.

Haitani sighed as Tsuruko came back with some gym clothes a student had with him. Thanking her he left for the rest rooms. Tsuruko took his spot as Motoko started to wake. "I seen the way you were looking at that man." She said making Motoko blush.

"It was amazing with the way he worked. For a man whose works on animals he kept his cool and was able to save those people."

"I believe he's single, you should talk to him when he gets back from cleaning up."

Again Motoko found herself blushing as she started to get up. "Please elder sister, your teasing is..." She paused as she looked down a Sarah and Keitaro. Sarah was using her hoodie as a pillow as Keitaro had his arm around her, both snoring lightly. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Remember he's in the restroom." Tsuruko reminded her, only to get a dirty look as her sister left. Sitting against the wall she decided to nap herself.

* * *

**Hina Elementary School**

"The kids are finally asleep. Mitsune is watching them for me." Mutsumi said with a sigh as she sat next to Shirai on a couch in the teachers' lounge. "The storms starting to pick up again. Do you think it's really going to last two more days?"

"From what they said it's going to die down quite a bit. We should be able to go back to our homes after tonight."

"Oh thank goodness. The kids will be happy to be back with their families." Mutsumi then closed her eyes before asking "So what are going to do once you get home?"

Shirai chuckled a bit as he started to do the same. "Well that won't be for a while. My job will be to help clean the roads and rebuild some of the damages. Also I have to reprogram a lot of the city's power grids or we'll have blackouts all over the place."

"So you're a city worker?"

"Yeah not very impressive but its good money none the less and I got into shape because of it." He then flexed his arm to show he has in fact built some impressive muscle tone. Mutsumi reached out as she felt his arm.

"Oh my~"

Again Shirai chuckled as he let himself relax. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure."

"What you don't have any plains with one of the other girls or Keitaro?" He knew he struck a nerve when he noticed her flinch at Keitaro's name.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear about Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked sitting up.

"I heard from Haitani he's been through a divorce and lost his job. But also that he's been getting a lot of help from you guys so he's doing alright now. What, did something else happen?"

"He started dating again. You remember Sarah?"

"Yeah that little blonde gi-... Wait, _her_?" Shirai then sat up. "She's what, nineteen or something?"

"Eighteen, soon turning nineteen." She answered with a sad smile. "I know I was surprised too."

The two sat quietly as they looked around the room. Shirai then cleared his throat. "I um... might not have to go right to work. I should try and get a little fun in before then right?"

"I guess... what do you plan on doing?"

"Well I'm alone at home most of the time and that's no fun. Well er... what I'm getting at is... um..." He blushed as he gave a deep sigh. "You want to do something? I mean there might not be much open but we can watch some movies or..." He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head.

At first Mutsumi just blushed before smiling at the man. "That sounds nice. I can even cook a dinner."

Shirai smiled back as the two leaned back on the couch. "Yeah... I'd like that."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Good afternoon listeners. Though the rain hasn't stopped the violent winds have decided to take a break. Special thanks to the police, firemen, city workers and volunteers for keeping us on air and keeping you safe and sound during the worst of the worst. Again thank you too all you men and women, this song goes out to you." The female DJ said as a rock song played over the radio that was covered with a clear plastic bag on the back of the truck. Keitaro and Sarah sat in the tailgate as Haitani and Motoko walked around the yard of Shinobu and Su. The two seem too talked endlessly with each other as they picked up clothes and other items and set them into piles.

Shinobu and Su themselves sighed as they walked around their sand filled house. "All of our clothes, electronics, everything..." Su started as she kicked around a bunch of DVDs that was sticking out of the sand.

"What are we going to do? My restaurants totaled, our house and belongings are destroyed. Our insurance can cover most of this but..." Shinobu picked up a soaked photo album from the sand. She went to open it only for water and some of the pictures to fall out.

"We're going to get though this Shinobu. I can get some help from my brother and sister. Then we all can help get your restaurant back in shape and you'll have it up and running in time." Su said making her smile as they headed back to the truck.

"Find anything?" Keitaro asked as him and Sarah climbed off the tailgate.

"No luck Sempai looks like we're going to need to find a place to stay till we can make a clam with our insurance." Shinobu answered pulling her hood over her hair. "We're going to have to go shopping too by the looks of it." She then added as she looked at the piles Motoko and Haitani were making.

"I can talk to my landlord. I'm sure he'll find you two a place till then." Sarah suggested as she turned on the walkie talkie. "Next stop we make is to see if Kanako needs help and make sure everyone's all right. You two want tag along?"

"We might as well. Right Su?" Shinobu said as Kaolla nodded.

"Hey are you two coming with us to the Inn?" Su call out to Motoko and Haitani.

"We're going to stay here and help clean up." Haitani answered as Motoko went back to sorting the piles of clothes and other odd and ends. The two kept talking with each other as they walked around the area.

"Their getting chummy with each other aren't they." Su chuckled. "I'll tag along so they can give them their alone time. What about you Shinobu?"

"Mind dropping me back off at my restaurant? I'm going to start seeing what I can fix and salvage."

"This is going to be a fun... all this clean up." Sarah said with a sigh as she climbed down and headed for the cab of the truck.

"Let's hope the inn is still in good shape." Keitaro added as all three buckled in.

* * *

**Hina Inn**

**Tea Shop**

Naru awoke to an arm around her as she raised her head. Even though her neck was stiff from having it hunched down as she rested against the wall she turned to find Kentaro shivering. Looking back down she had a blanket over her. _"He must have been able to grab the last blanket for me. Look at him though, he's freezing." _Slowly she moved his arm off her as she used the blanket to cover him up. She then headed over to the window were a police officer was writing a report. "How does it look out there?"

"It's safe to go outside. We're getting ready to start cleaning up if you and your friend wants to stick around and help."

Naru sighed as she started back too Kentaro to wake him. "Sorry but we both should head home soon. Would you mind if we used your radio to call a ride?"

"Sure whatever." The officer replied as he kept working.

Naru found herself watching Kentaro for a second before shaking him a bit to wake the man. Kentaro snorted as he looked around the tea shop. "What's the word?"

"It's safe to go home now. You're the one with the connections right? You'll need to call us a ride and set in up." Naru said as she held her hand out to help him up.

Kentaro raised his brow as he took her hand and was lifted up. Stretching he held his back as he went to the radio. Naru watched out the window as Kentaro made the call. As she went to get her rain coat she spotted two familiar faces coming up the steps in front of the shop. She could see Keitaro was letting his hair grow out since she last seen him. Part of her wanted to go out and talk to him. The second person was Shinobu as the two stopped to talk at the top. "Shinobu always had a thing for Keitaro. It's a wonder she didn't swipe him up the second she heard about the divorce." she kept watching as Shinobu went on as Su stopped to talk with Keitaro. "Young foreign blonde? No, it can't be! Su thinks of him as a brother not a lover... I think." Su then called to someone else coming up the steps. Naru felt her heart sink as a young blonde stopped at the two. The three chatted for a bit before Su went on. Naru couldn't see who the girl was as she had her back to her. The two kisses as the girl tucked her hair in before pulling hood up. She watched as the Keitaro and the blonde headed for the Inn. Naru was about to pull on her rain coat and go after them when Kentaro put his hand on her shoulder.

"I bet your minds running wild, seeing Keitaro and his new love walking around like that. You could go running out there and see her for yourself. Or maybe you can just follow me down to the truck and we can head back to England. Tell Mr. Lovel his daughter told us to fuck off, then go grab a bite to eat before we laugh this all off." He watched as Naru looked back out as Keitaro and the girl held hands going up the steps, then back at him. Kentaro let go of her as Naru stood between him and the door. Tears starting to run down her cheeks as she looked at both her options.

"**Achoo**!" Keitaro sneezed as Sarah giggled.

"Someone's talking about you."

"Odd thing about sneezes hu?" He said wiping his nose. "Looks like the inns in good shape from here."

"Let's ask Kanako if there's anything we can do."

When they reached the top they found Kanako and the rest of the girls waving goodbye to the people who took shelter during the storm. They lined up to head down the stairs as the two passed by. "Hey Kanako, need our help?"

"Cleaning up inside and doing some patch work on the outside mostly. If you want to start today I'll pay and add meals."

Before the two could walk in the radio cackled. "Hey you two, learn to check in once in a while will ya!" Mr. Yowane's friend called over the line as she grumbled some curse words. "You have someone looking for you two at the hospital."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't get a lot of information just go check in there then turn in the gear you borrowed to one of my guys there. Thanks for the help you two." With that the Radio fell silent as Sarah clicked it off.

"Will be back later tonight to help out. By the way Shinobu could use some help getting her restaurant cleaned up."

Kanako just nodded as she went to the rest of the girls to organize a cleanup crew.

* * *

**Tokyo Metro Hospital**

"We should have guessed your Grandma would want to make sure your okay."

"I just realized we never openly told her about us."

Sarah looked over to him as they stopped at door to Hinata's room. "I guess now is as good as any right?" Keitaro took her hand with a smile as her returned the gesture.

"Think she's going to be surprised?"

"Can't be as bad as the others."

Again the two sighed as they opened the door. Holding hands as they both called out greeting only to find some of Keitaro's old students and Dean Yosi waiting for them as well. Everyone was quiet as Seta and Haruka joined the room as they shut the door behind them.

"Soto, Myiako, Madoka what are you three doing here? Dean Kanzaki Yosi sir I-" Keitaro was cut off as Yosi cleared his throat.

"Good to see you too Urishima. I'm glad to see you're doing well. Now I asked a friend in the volunteers to bring you all here for a chat."


	10. Chapter 10

Falling into you

Chapter 10

Keitaro and Sarah's grips tighten as all eyes were on the two. "Kanzaki Yosi sir I'm not sure I follow. I understand why I was fired, but why is everyone else here?"

"We want you back Urashima Sempai, your one of the best teachers we had." Madoka said as the other two students stepped up. "I can forgive you sticking up for Narusegawa back when she attacked my brother. I admit to hating you for the longest time after that but you helped my friends when they really needed it so... that kind of helped me like you a bit. Also I wouldn't still be in the university if it wasn't for you giving me the job I have now."

"You seem to make quite the impact on the students. That why I was more than happy to agree to bring you back into the University." Yosi paused as he could see both Keitaro and Sarah's eye widen at this. "I am sorry to hear about you and Narusegawa though."

"Uhm... yes it happen shortly after we were fired. She blamed me for everything at the time and~ we had a bit of a falling out."

"I see... so tell me Urashima..." The couple noticed how everyone seemed to focus on them. "What is the relationship between you and McDougal?"

There was a pause as the couple looked back over to Seta and Haruka. Keitaro let go of her hand as he put his arm around Sarah. "We've started to date not too long ago sir."

"W-what all have you two do- OUCH!" Seta was interrupted as Haruka stomped on his foot.

"Hmm... well that settles it. I can't hire back a teacher who's dating a student. You know the rules on fraternization." Yosi could hear the groans from Keitaro's former students. "But I'm sure something can open up with the next few months... if you get were I'm coming from. Compromises can be made you see. Now if you excuse me my family is waiting for me down in the lobby." As Yosi started wheeling himself out Soto called out to him.

"Sir, so Urashima can come back after that time?"

"Depends on what the two decide on doing after that. It could be a teaching job or something where some rules can be over looked." He then turned his chair to the couple. "I believe you two are doing more than just fooling around. That said should you two decide on where your love is taking you then I can find a job that compromises with the rules. Sounds fair enough?" He then asked with a smile. Sarah blushed as she hugged to Keitaro who put his arm around her.

"Y-yes sir, thank you!" Keitaro said as Yosi again wheeled for the door. His former students then went to the couple as Keitaro gave a sigh.

"Sempai were sorry if we rushed things a bit. We had a big plain to bring you back but-"

"Hey it's good to know my students cared so much." Keitaro interrupted "Things are going to work out in the end. Even if I'm not your teacher now you should know I'll do anything for you guys."

"Yeah Sempai like you and your girlfriend here should have something worked out then right?" Soto asked.

"Even if you don't come back as our teacher we'll be happy knowing you're going to have our backs." Madoka said with a smile as Keitaro return the gesture. After a few seconds Keitaro's smile faded as Soto and Mayako joined in. "What do you guys need?"

"Midterms are coming up and we're not ready at all!" Mayako almost screamed.

"No offense to Noriyasu sempai but all he kept talking about most of the time was Molmol and that's not even on the test" Madoka added as Seta sweat dropped in the background.

"Speaking of that... Daddy we need to talk." Sarah started only to have Seta clear his throat and take the floor.

"Yes we do! Now Keitaro I trust you and my daughter have been err~ well I had my suspicions back then but now~"

"Dad! Do we really have to do this here and now? I was going to tell you-"

"But you weren't even fresh out of the relationship with Naru when you started seeing my daughter like... that~"

"Your one to talk..." Haruka said it a tone that sent a chill down Seta's spine. A second wave hit as he looked over to Hinata.

"Err~ well putting that aside I'll admit to thinking how things would be different with you being my son in law. But the idea of you and Sarah doing those... things~ now..."

"Dad~ I'm eighteen, turning nineteen in a few weeks. We talked about this before didn't we?" She paused as Seta mumbled something about not needing the idea them having a week of sex before Haruka stomped on his foot again. "I was the one who started flirting with him to begin with. Keitaro has been nothing but a gentleman."

Seta sighed in relief as Haruka took the floor. "You three get back home. I need a word with Keitaro here."

The three students nodded as they waved goodbye to their ex-teacher. Haruka then sighed as she went to Hinata's side. "We trust you and Sarah are acting as adults in your relationship." Haruka start as Hinata cleared her throat.

"We want you to know we won't interfere with the plains you two have, whatever they maybe but also we'll support you anyway we can to help your goals. Our only question for you now is what are you two planning to do?"

The couple looked at each other as a grin spread on both of their cheeks. "Well~" Sarah started.

* * *

**United Kingdom**

"Isn't this the part when we laugh about the whole deal back in Japan?" Naru asked with a grin as Kentaro took a drink of his coffee. The two sat next to a window in a small dinner close to the office of Mr. Lovel.

"Well that smile is a start. So let's keep working on it." Naru chuckle a bit as she caught sight of Mr. Lovel walking in as he looked around for the two. Waving to him, Kentaro made room for him as the older gentleman took a seat as he told the waitress he didn't want anything.

"Well my daughter called and told me how she was rude to you. That was expected but it was just nice to know she was safe and still... strong willed as ever."

"Yes sir, your daughter is quite the unique women." Kentaro added, making his business partner laugh.

"Yes well as promised Naru your raise will start with your next pay. Now if you excuse I have to go call my daughter again and scold her some more. Oh and let me pick up your bill."

"Thank you sir!" Naru said as the two waved him goodbye. "Well it wasn't a total loss." It grew quit for a few seconds as Naru stared out the window. "Did you get a look at the girl Keitaro was with?"

"Yeah, she looked young."

"Think she was a student of his? That's what I heard before I left."

"Does it matter?" Kentaro waited as silents again fell on the two again.

"No... he moved on and I~" Naru sighed as she picked up her tea. "It's time for me to do the same."

Kentaro just smiled at her as he leaned back in the seat. He then watched out the window so he could watch the people go by."

* * *

**Japan**

**Three Weeks Later**

"Need any help Su?" Shinobu asked as she leaned on the door frame.

"Nah I have a few boxes left anyway. How are the new neighbors?"

Shinobu giggled a bit as she made her way into the room and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Their working on getting their rooms set up too. Afterwards we were thinking of getting something to eat."

"Sounds good, heck I think I'm ready to go now." Su quickly got up as she rushed for the door.

"Su! Come on, we said we would finish unpacking first. Oh~ I should have waited a bit before telling you about dinner."

The two girls went to the hallway of their new apartment to be met by Madoka, Myiako, and Soto.

"Hey like, you guys moved in okay?" Soto asked.

"Yeah, it didn't take very long to get everything set up. We're going to dinner if you want to come." Shinobu offered.

"Nah, we just ate but thanks anyway. How are the two love birds anyway?" Myiako questioned as she leaded on the wall.

"We moved Keitaro right in so we could take his old place. They even share a bed too from what I saw when we visited." Su then chuckled as Shinobu sighed a bit.

"Dude Keitaro Sempai is a cradle robber." Soto chuckled making Myiako roll her eyes.

"Yeah to be his age and get a girlfriend like that. I hope I get some of his luck." Madoka added.

"You'd want to take that back if you knew him back then." Sarah spoke though the door. Making the two male students jump. Sarah then came out wearing a green tank top with a white skirt and slippers. She had her hair in the classic double ponytails as well.

"Wow Sarah you look great tonight." Shinobu exclaimed.

Sarah giggled before calling for Keitaro to hurry up. "Thanks, I thought I'd give the girly thing a try for once."

"We looked into some jobs around the school for Urashima." Soto said as Madoka held up a paper with a list.

"How is he, has he found work okay?" Myiako asked.

"The two of us have been working at the inn and helping his sister reopen that old building. So we always stay busy."

"Happy to know you two are doing well."

Keitaro came out as his old students swarmed him. "Hey Sempai like we have a class trip coming up in a few months and we need some chaperones." Soto exclaimed.

"It's going to be around Europe as we go to museums and other places. Jump on it now and maybe you can grab a spot." Myiako added.

"Guys! Sarah told me about it already. I was going to ask the Dean if it was okay for me to come. That is if he doesn't mind the fact my girlfriend is going to be there as a student." Keitaro answered as Sarah blushed.

"Yes!" The students cheered.

"I'm hungry guys, come on!" Su then whine as Shinobu pulled her to the exit.

"We all know what Su's like when she's hungry. Let go before she goes to stage three."

"What's stage three?" Myiako asked.

"You're going to be eaten out of whatever snacks you have on you, even gum." Keitaro answered as him and Sarah both rushed out behind the two girls. The three students looked to one another as they quickly followed.

"So what was the deal you made with your dad back when we were all at the hospital?"

"That's a secret!" Sarah chuckled to Myiako. "But it helped get your class back on track didn't it?"

"Yeah it did. But I made me wonder where we suddenly got the money for the class trip?" Madoka then asked.

"Enough questions guys. It's a win-win okay!" Su laughed as Sarah started to lose her cool. The other students laughed as they got in Myiako's car.

"Enjoy the rest of the night you guys." Madoka said as the other three claimed in the car. Waving good bye the three students drove off.

"Keitaro do you have any snacks on you?" Su question as she started to search his pockets.

"Stage three people, let's hurry before four!"

* * *

Dinner was at the Hina Tea shop as Kitsune was being helped by Ema who was serving and Miku was in the kitchen. As Ema cleaned the table she smiled at Shinobu. "With the rate were going, we can get the restaurant up and running in no time."

"This is great! Thanks for talking your grandmother into helping us out like that Sempai."

Keitaro just rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "Sarah was the one to bring it up so thank her."

The blonde just smiled as she took Keitaro hand. "Let us know when you need help again. The two of us have to get going if we want to be on time."

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Kaolla called out as the couple left their part of the bill and tip.

The two waved goodbye to their friends in the Tea house as they met Rachel and Leiko. "Hey dolls, out on a date?" Rachel asked.

"We were going to catch a movie with Motoko and her date."

"Oh you mean like that one veterinarian?" Leiko asked.

"The very same." Sarah chuckled.

"Let them know I said hi and enjoy the night love." Rachel said as Leiko made sure she was out of ear shot.

"Like did you guys see Soto?" She asked with a blush.

"Earlier but I'm sure he'll stop by tomorrow." Keitaro answered.

"Like~ let him know I said he should visit more will you?" She then quickly followed Rachel as the couple laughed.

"We don't want to be late for our movie." Keitaro reminded Sarah as he started for the stairs.

"You think we can get Mutsumi and her new boyfriend to come?"

"I think her and Shirai had plains themselves."

"They seem to enjoy a lot of at home activities."

"Mostly due to Shirai's odd hours but they make it work." Sarah then sighed as she stopped and look up at the night sky that hung over the inn. "What is it?" Keitaro asked as she started for the car.

"Just thinking about the old days. How you put up with us then amazes me." Keitaro just laughed as the two climbed in the car.

"Yeah surviving you girls was one of my few achievements in life."

"Why did you stay there? You could have gone back home to your parents or moved in with Haitani and Shirai. We put you threw all that crap for all those years. Breaking things and asking you to fix them without even a thank you, stealing your money, all of it!"

Keitaro was quiet as he started his car. "I look back now and I do hold a bit of a grudge ageist my grandmother for the way she did things. It's good to see all of you have adjusted to the world outside of the inn with... minor incidents that followed." Keitaro sighed as he started to pull over. Confused Sarah looked out as she noticed they were at the park. "We have some time; you want to take a quick walk with me?"

"Umm... sure..." Sarah could tell he was starting to get upset as the two got out of the car. The two walked side by side as Keitaro picked up the last conversation.

"You remember the first night I visited Granny in the hospital?"

"Yeah." Sarah quietly answered.

"She started to tell me how she was sorry for butting into my life. Back when I was going to school in America I came close to just staying there with my uncle. I had friends, I found I like a few sports, and there was even a girl who liked me." Sarah kept quiet as the two kept walking down the path. "I got a call from Granny asking how I was doing and I told her how much I loved my life there. I told her I wanted to stay in America. She said I should come back to Japan and that I would find myself happier here." Keitaro paused as he curled his fist. "When me, Haitani, and Shirai first started looking into colleges I found out how much it cost to try for Tokyo University. I didn't want to put my parents though that so I started looking into a few cheaper colleges. Then the idea of breaking that promise crossed my mind so I went to Granny asking what I should do. You can guess what she told me."

"Keitaro where are you going with this?" Sarah asked as the two came to a stop at the sand box.

"As granny kept going on I kept looking for reasons to be mad at her. I wanted a reason to scream at her, rub her face in the fact she was wrong. I wanted to scream at her for toying with my life. I wanted to blame her for everything that went wrong in my life!"

"K-Keitaro?" Sarah slowly started to back away as Keitaro took a few deep breaths and cleaned his glasses.

"I the end I found myself blaming one person... and that was me." He then sat on the side of the sand box. "I could have stood up to Granny myself. I could have ignored her advice all those years and maybe went to a college in America with an old high school flame. I could have went to a different college and made my life and my parents a lot easier. Heck back then I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I thought a one point of becoming an artist and drawing manga, or went with Shirai's idea to make video games. Maybe become a Doctor or a Nurse, something that had to do with medicine. I could have given up on college all together and went with Kanako to start our own inn or picked up my family's bakery."

He looked up as Sarah kept her eye on him before setting down herself next to him. "I told her this. Saying it was my fault and not hers. Later that night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about my life. What if I did stand up to you girls? What if I just up and left like you ask before?" He paused again as Sarah started to stare down at the ground. "To make a long story short I was driving myself crazy with 'what if's' and 'I could have' and 'maybe if I did this" He watched as she giggled at this. "I can't change the past... but I can control my own future. I know for a fact if things didn't happen the way they did I might not be here with you. I love you... and even though I could have done things different I'm so glad I didn't." There as a long pause before Sarah started to let tears fall from her cheeks. "Sarah, are you ok-"

He was cut off as Sarah lunged at his lips for a kiss. His hands held her thin frame as they held the moment. As their lips parted Sarah rested her head on his chest. "I'm... so happy right now."

"We can still make the movie if you want to go."

"No, I want to go back home with you. Beside I'm sure Haitani would like a night alone with Motoko." Again the two kissed as Sarah hugged Keitaro. "By the way…I love you too~"

* * *

**United Kingdom **

"Hello my name is Naru Narusegawa."

"Hello Naru!" A small circle of people said in unison.

"I'm still trying to recover from an anger issue I have. I came close to blowing up and punching a man for staring at my breast yesterday." She paused as a few people laughed. "But I didn't, instead I took a few deep breathes and quickly got him in and out of my line. Second time I almost lost my temper was in the subway when a man lost his footing and fell on me. I wanted to throw him out of the car but... well I'm not in cuffs as you can see." Again a few people laughed. "Back in Japan I let my anger and lack of trust destroy my marriage with a man who... loved me to no end. I pushed him away and got angry with him for even calling me pet names. I would always look for someone else to blame when I messed up. I blamed him for me getting fired from a teaching job, when I was the one who lost my temper and... well I told this story last week." She looked down at her feet as the room grew quite. "I let my anger take away what I worked for all my life and let it push out all my friends from my life." She started to cry before looking up at Kentaro. "But... after coming to terms that I have this problem I've come here to the United Kingdom and day by day I've worked to better myself. I can't change what I've done in the past but I stand here today as a women who's working one day at a time to take control of her own faults as she moves on a becomes a better person."

The group clapped as she took a seat. She was shaking as she looked over to Kentaro who also clapped and whistled for her. Blushing she waited for the next person to stand and tell his story.

After her group meeting was over she met Kentaro by the door as they walked out. "You did great today."

"Thanks but~" She sighed as he opened the car door for her. "It was nothing."

"Don't down cast yourself. You came a long way in the past few weeks."

"It was part of letting go. Keitaro is happy and I'm sure he'd want the same for me right now. I can't keep clinging to the past. If a want to get better I have to look ahead and work day by day."

Kentaro smiled at her as closed the door and went to the driver's seat. "So~ what now?"

"Coffee and a movie?"

"My place or yours?"

"Yours~" She giggled as he pulled out.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling Into You

Chapter 11

"We would like to thank you for flying with us today. Our in flight movie will start shortly after takeoff." The pilot announced over the intercom.

"I never told anyone this but I hate flying." Keitaro said as he shoved his bag in the overhead.

"I'm guessing my dad had a hand in that." Sarah asked from her seat.

"I can't even count the times we crashed. How did Seta get his pilot's license?"

"Some things Keitaro... I don't even know about him." Both sweat dropped as Soto came and sat across from them.

"Hey, like when we get there do you think we'll have enough time to sight see?"

"We have class activates in the mornings and afternoon is open for stuff like that." Keitaro answered as he took a seat himself.

Motoko came up to the three as she looked a little green in the face. "Urashima you have you see Haitani? He has my medicine"

"Last I seen him he was heading to the back. How are you already air sick when we haven't even taken off?"

"Quiet! I blame memorizes of having to fly with you and Seta for this." Again Keitaro and Sarah sweat dropped as she went to look for Haitani.

"I'm glad a few of our friends got to come." Sarah said as she rested her head on Keitaro.

"Yeah... it was nice of the dean to pull a few strings for us."

Shinobu took a seat behind the two as did Su. Soto moved next to the window as Madoka sat down with Miyako sitting behind them. "Our first stop is Saint Petersburg, then Berlin, and ends with Wales and Dublin." Miyako said as she looked over the itinerary.

Sarah noticed Keitaro cringe when Wales was named off. "If you're worried about Naru it's going to be a very slim chance that we bump into her."

"Don't worry Sempai; Rachel said Naru lives on the other side of the country. We'll be in Wales and she's in London." Shinobu said as she rested in her seat.

"Yeah so no worries and let's enjoy this trip." Su added.

"Don't forget most of the places we're going to are where some of the best booze came from." Madoka said as Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like Irish whiskey, German beer, Russian vodka." Soto started as the Dean came by on his crutch.

"I hope you boys understand this is a school trip. I can see a few drinks between you young adults but don't go overboard."

"Yes sir!" Both boys said as the dean smiled and went on his way.

"You guys are going to get in trouble..." Miyako said with a chuckle.

"Please be on your best behavior for me." Keitaro asked with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry Keitaro Sempai. We know if this goes well for you then maybe the Dean will think about bringing you back."

"That's wishful thinking Miyako..."

"Hey we're not giving up hope." Madoka said.

"Yo Sempai I've been having trouble with this Psp game. You play this at all?" Soto asked as he handed over the game.

"Yeah, what part are you having problems with?"

"The third level."

"What? It's easy! Take the silver club to the wolf, then jump on the second platform before~"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she put her head set on. _"Makes me wonder what he was like in the class room."_ She asked herself as she pulled out one of her books.

* * *

**Saint Petersburg, Russia**

After a long flight the last thing anyone wanted to do was sit on a bus for another hour and a half. When the buses pulled in front of the hotel the entire group hurried to get to their rooms. A small group seemed to hold back to the side as they waited for the rush to die down.

"Looks like I'm rooming with Miyako, Su, Shinobu, and you Motoko." Sarah said as she looked over Keitaros notes. "Girls are sleeping on the floor above the men." As she read this she and the other girls and the two men looked over her shoulder.

"Haha we get to room with Keitaro Sempai!" Madoka Said as he gave Soto a high five.

"Yeah and like Haitani seems like a cool guy too."

"Lame! You guys are rooming with two chaperones." Miyako teased.

"It's Keitaro and his friend. Those two are going to be playing video games and talking about cool stuff." Madoka yelled back. As the girls giggled Keitaro and Haitani came up to the group with their bags.

"Hey I bought a few books on Russia and its history. Tonight we can get a head start on what we're going to be learning." Keitaro said as he pulled out two thick books.

"I lost most of my files after the storm. Good thing I went electronic and backed them up. Going to take all night but I should have them sorted out."

"We are doomed to boredom..." Soto said as the two sulked. The girls laughed as both Keitaro and Haitani seemed confused.

As everyone started to head inside Sarah and Keitaro walked in together "This is going to be the first time in months that we'll be sleeping in separate beds. Are you going to get lonely?" She had to keep herself from busting out laughing as he blushed.

"I'm sure I'll manage..."

"Really, no young girl by your side to keep you warm?"

"Would you like to plain a way to sneak off and warm each other up?" This time Sarah blushed.

"Your supposes to be a chaperone who keeps us in line. Not plain perverted things."

"Don't twist this around!"

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please!" Yosi called out as the group of thirty seven students gathered around. "Tonight is a bit late so I want every student to stay in their respected rooms. Early tomorrow we will be on a tour bus..." He paused a few groans came from the students. "I know... more sitting in a small tight area, what fun." This earned a few laughs. "Any way we will start our tour of Hermitage Museum tomorrow so rest up."

* * *

**Early the next morning**

"M-Motoko... I didn't think you were that kind of girl..." Haitani mumbled in his sleep as Keitaro held him from behind.

"Let's just skip breakfast and have an early lunch later..." Keitaro said as he started to nibble on Haitanis ear. Mean time Soto and Madoka watched from the other bed. Both blank faced.

"Dude...like... this trip got really weird." Soto said as Haitani and Keitaro both started to wake. As the two older men looked at each other they quickly shot apart as they screamed.

* * *

The girls were confused as to why Keitaro and Haitani both refused to sit next to each other on the bus. As class exited the buses they formed up around the Dean. After a quick briefing the class was let loose in groups of four to explore on their own. Motoko and Haitani took Soto and Miyako as they headed for the Knight's Hall. Keitaro, Sarah, Madoka and Su left for the Classical Antiquities. Shinobu went with a small group of male students to the Prehistoric art.

After an hour of exploring the groups changed up. Shinobu was blushing as she was offered the number of each guy from her last group when she joined Keitaro and Sarah.

Another hour went by as the Hina group joined back up at the Egyptian Antiquities.

"Tomorrow we go see the Grand Cascade. I want to get some nice pictures of it for my dad." Miyako said looking over her camera.

"You know they have like a Museum of Water? I wonder what that's all about." Soto questioned.

"Personally I want to see the parks and gardens." Sarah said.

"We'll have a week to try and do it all. Let's make the best of it." Keitaro stated as he read over the plain the Dean laid out for him.

"After lunch I say we all head to the closest bar for that Russian vodka." Madoka added with a smile.

"I second!" Haitani cheered as everyone else joined in.

* * *

**Ah... short I know but this is coming to the final chapters.**

**I know I KNOW! How long is this fic going to take? You ask.**

**I'm going to try and get this done for you guys so hold tight will yeah!**

**T T Till then, Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
